Underground Pharmacist
by Tonuk456
Summary: There are many things nobody, not even her own friends know of her. She's forced to hold herself back due to childhood pain-ingrained habits and she has her own wishes and desires but everyone decides things for her. Fed up and the last straw was even her career choice, she spoke in contempt in Wizarding Wireless and left. And now, she's simply a...Pharmacist in Mafia Italy.
1. Chapter 1

The Pharmacist

In Britain...

One Andromeda Tonks who was in her late forties is 50% sad, 50% happy.

The sad part was because Teddy's godmother hasn't visited much due to her deep loathing of the Ministry and the Order who think they can dictate how she lives her life while getting to live theirs freely. She used the Wireless linked to International Magical Wireless Channels to basically call them out and make sure all magical communities worldwide know how pissed she was. As a result, other countries see Magical Britain in many negative things that made International Relationships DIFFICULT. Not to mention they're a JOKE because while 99% of the community 'played ostrich', its a bunch of schoolkids and teachers who ended the Second Wars instead of the Government themselves and adults who SHOULD be protecting the children!

At least she Firecalls, and as new Head of Black, she reinstated her back into the family that gave her and Teddy protection, and gave her Kreacher to help her raise a baby.

Her part was Teddy's education and sending her stuff good for her health as an aging woman after four years of disappearing. In fact, she don't look near fifties any more...she looked very young though its very clear she's an adult. She gets health-reinforcing stuff from her, and cooking healthy recipes she could make through what's available in muggle supermarkets in London. That way, she lives longer, feels younger, and Teddy will NOT be a picky eater.

In fact, that stray godmother planned education and upbringing so Teddy will be a 'decent young man with morals, conscience and common sense who will always do what's right and good' as well as knowing the importance of hard work, creativity, innovation and diligence. Not only that, she didn't want Teddy to go to Hogwarts AT ALL. In fact, he is to go to Ilvermorny in America, having signed him up there when she left Britain.

That's as far as her influence went in Teddy's life, the rest is all on Andromeda to give him a warm, loving home as the stray godmother has no idea what love is, never knowing it no thanks to her upbringing she felt she could not raise Teddy in fear of him turning out as messed-up as she was.

Well, Andromeda canNOT help but feel smug when people comment on her good looks despite nearing her fifties. Well, in a bid to make her look different from Bella, she also got sent a permanent Hair-Straightening Potion and a pretty modern hairstyle picture to get from a muggle hair salon, and make-up tips book for middle-aged women. Goodness knows Magical Britain has no idea how to apply proper makeup ANYWAY.

Well, life is good, real good.

xxx

In Italy...

There lives a young and beautiful Pharmacist specializing in Traditional Medicine, be it in liquid or pill form.

True to form, her shop looks...extremely kooky. Shelves upon shelves of various minerals, dried leaves, flowers, roots and seeds to various animal parts and even bugs. The smell is also...off-putting.

The Pharmacist is a young woman who's in her twenties.

Young and beautiful, she was said to be extremely good since her stuff are very effective. So for minor to moderate cases, she was the go-to. But for severe to critical, the hospital they go.

The plus sign?

She is also a dual-type element.

She opened her shop after being trained by her Master, and created her own variety that combined all forms of Traditional Medicine to great effect it was safe to call it 'Traditional Asian Medicine'. Not Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Mongolian, Tibetan, Indian, Indonesia, etc but _Asian_. She wrote her own book and published it, not caring for skeptics. Oh well, their loss, but her huge clientele can speak for themselves.

She was a Cloud with Sun-Secondary, perfect for a Healer.

She can even heal amputation as long as the torn parts are fresh and preserved, within 24 hours of being lopped off otherwise not even she can work a miracle.

Her name? Hui She Mei.

Funny, she doesn't look Chinese and her name is as real as a boob job. And she actually _has two pet snakes_.

'Its an alias of course.' she would say. 'Considering who I studied under I figure its the best place to start with 'job names' if you will.'

Many Skies tried to court her, only to fail spectacularly.

One, she's powerful and its common fact that Skies cannot harmonize with elements stronger than them. Two, she's capable of 'reflecting' attempts of Harmonization away by disorienting her own flames into literal disorder with no harm to herself. Three, she can command many Cobras hiding all over her shop to spray venom at you. She's not self-named 'Noble Snake Beauty' for nothing! And Four, she is NOT a sought-over commodity, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

Skies tend to treat Guardians they fancy like an item they want in a store sometimes.

She also has suitors.

But there's a reason she is a witch...

She can read minds and reject those with shady to malicious intent, and personalities she would NOT want in a relationship.

She keeps getting disappointed really, until one day, when she was 24 she met a man curious about her shop.

'Hello.'

'Yo, this is the nearest pharmacy and I need some painkillers.'

A youthful, handsome typical blonde-and-blue man in a military outfit and he looked like he tumbled downhill.

'Well, I have a Bruise Balm and Muscle Reliever here unless you got a broken bone too?'

'Nah, just the muscle and bruise stuff!' said the blonde man sheepishly.

'The Bruise Balm is 0.54 and the Muscle Reliever is 3.46.' She Mei quipped before raising an eyebrow. 'By the looks of you, three bottles, one after every meal and you're back to normal before someone throws you in another Food Processor again.'

'OK.' She Mei put everything in a paper bag and she got paid 10.92 Euros. The man left, wincing in pain. "...good thing I quit fighting for good, that must hurt a lot!"

A week later, he came back again, this time, with buddies!

Well, this usually happens...and a shopkeeper is very happy with lots of business coming!

Next thing she knows, she has to make a large shipment every. freaking. week. just to keep the soldiers from leaving Barracks to buy some!

Next one? A chinese man who asked for painkillers as well. Well, considering she works for Mafia Italy, where nobody she knows would find her, injured people come ALL THE TIME.

'Hello She Mei.' he greeted. 'I read your book and I must say its an interesting read. Though none of your formulas are written down.'

'I sure would not because they're my hard-earned study formulas after countless sleepless nights under my master.' said She Mei wryly. 'So I decided to let people write down their own recipes at home if they can't uhh come to this dangerous place to buy from me.'

'And you're working here despite knowing that?'

'Well, I'm safe as long as I'm Neutral and Useful. If I allied with someone, only 1% can protect me while 99% of the community will want me dead and even then if that 1% decided to lay me off I'd be shark food. Neutrality and a doctor anyone can come to is safer.'

'Ahaha, that's true!'

After buying from her, he decided to check her out more often.

Judging by her accent, she was British and carried herself as a civilian pharmacist though people say she could command countless cobras on a hiss to spit venom or jump and bite on any who threatened her safety.

Her true background is also well-covered. Nobody knows who she really is, hence, she's really going by as just her alias.

And of course, nobody would do anything to her as she was the only one who charges reasonably for her goods and services. She was more of a 'potioneer' than an actual doctor that the only thing she can fix is minor to moderate illnesses and diseases, minor injuries, bone-setting and reattaching limbs, no more than that. The rest was left to hospitals.

She also was said to be seen working at a Nursing Home, serving 'medicinal food' on weekends. The elderly there are more energetic and cheerful, so he staked out that place. Not just a cook, but also teaches Qigong and Taichi...

Well, he got some of the very aromatic bowls that got the elderly 'quite springy' and when he sipped some...

He felt great warmth and vitality surge into him like a flashflooding storm surge in a Category-5 hurricane. Deliciousness aside, it brought great Yang energy and he definitely felt better!

What is this?

He got more interested in the pharmacist now, more than ever.

As a master of Chinese Martial Arts, Qigong and Chinese Medicine, this was a new field even he hasn't heard of and he sought to learn it from her too. It would be hard earning her tutelage as she spent years working on it but he'll earn her tutelage even if he had to kowtow every day for it!

Thus, this situation.

'...this is so weird...how old are you first?' She Mei asked him nervously.

'I'm 29 this year.'

'You're four years older and you're bowing to me?! This world's gone nuts!' She Mei cried, flustered and red-faced, looking totally awkward. 'But why do you want to learn from me when you've got more accolades than I do?' she asked curiously.

'I take pride in mastering traditional chinese arts and I have pursued every single one of them.' said the man who came to her doorstep, Feng. 'But your cooking is one thing.'

'Oh my, that's because I invented it.' She Mei giggled. 'Its based on medicine, Yin and Yang and the fact that Chinese Emperors have Dietitians to keep them healthy but tricky to make. Master says my creation can make even the fussiest brats take medicine by simply eating and Royal Dietitians before me, are a joke, she said. My Master in medicine was Qiang Ren.' Feng's eyes widened.

'Its very hard to earn her respect, I've had trouble earning tutelage from her!' he exclaimed. 'Did you ask her?'

'Well, at first I was just a traveler wanting to learn about nature and how people discover their uses...she was also foraging for goods in the wild yet for an old granny who looked like she was carved out of wood, she was healthier and springier than anyone my age. We talked a bit and she based our chat as me being worth her time. It helps that I don't know who she is and how famous she was and we met in Mongolia. Well, I really won't know, I'm British and she's not known in England so how am I gonna pursue her for her mastery in Chinese Medicine?'

'Ah...'

'Well, Master knows some of my brainchild since she wanted to be springy enough to dig her own grave and disappear without anyone knowing.' She Mei sighed. 'She's 101 when I left her hermitage. I was 21 then. Who knows if she's still alive today or under her own grave as she wanted. Really, people a century ago sure are hardcore traditionalists their beliefs scare me. She can even do martial arts despite having Bound Feet and hop around in the woods, nevermind walk and run...' she shuddered.

'Just be glad that practice is long dead.' said Feng wryly. 'Bound Feet is only beautiful when in socks and cute shoes, but once the bandages come off, its a horrible thing to look at, much less smell it. Did you have to unwrap and wash her feet when she asks you to? I've had to do it.'

'Yeah.' She Mei shuddered, looking green. 'Well, since my ways are unorthodox since I look at tradition like its a boogeyman as you know from my book, I hope you're skilled in the kitchen and very patient. If you want to be my student, study my book and _understand_ my writings as well as knowing cooking techniques and ingredient preparation as well as nutritional value and their values gained when preparing food combined with medicine. Memorizing doesn't mean squat if you don't _understand what I wrote_.' she told Feng sternly. 'Be ready for a 1000 item exam plus five essay exams! If you aced everything, I'll take you in because I won't take a potential poisoner if they screw up in the kitchen by being impatient and a textbook idiot!'

'Yes, Shifu.' Feng bowed respectfully. 'I'll be back in six months!' with that, he left.

'Fuu...I hope he's no Hermione Granger at least.' She Mei huffed.

Hermione Granger prided herself on intelligence because she memorized books her homework essays may as well be copy-paste. Its why her Homework always gets an A to her chagrin. The only things that made her the outstanding witch she wanted to be was because she's logical, skilled control of magic and acing exams and quizzes. Homework, she always 'fails'.

She Mei glamours her homework and only removes it on submission time.

When Feng came back six months later, confident...she made him wear just a tank top just to make sure he has no cheating aides in his sleeves but she had to REFRAIN REALLY HARD from drooling at his body when he took her exams. Hey, she's a woman damnit, even she, who's clueless about love and romance would be attracted real hard!

Once she checked his test papers...he gained her respect.

She liked the results when she was done.

'You have a brain after all...' Feng wondered what she meant by that when he got his answer right away. 'I once know a girl who thought knowledge is just memorizing every page of a book without really understanding the lessons in it. She was essentially a memory copy-paste if you will that back in school, her homework's score was only passing grade, not a high score that she wanted. For teachers, we wanted students capable of _understanding_.' said She Mei wryly. 'Alright, I'll take you on!' she told him in a peppy manner.

'I won't disappoint, She Mei.' said Feng in determination.


	2. Ideal Bondings and Meetings

Ideal Bondings and Meetings

Feng was a diligent study under her. She explains slowly and with clarity so 'he'd pick up better than listening to a fast-talker'.

He had to learn how to be 'delicate' in preparation which was the most difficult part for him. 'Without a delicate touch, you'll do the domino effect of wrong steps! Try again! You must be patient.' she never yells at him, just sternly chiding him. 'Think of it like this, repeat after me: 'If I can't do even this, I won't be able to master this'.' she advised. 'Its lives on the line, Feng.'

'I'm too physically strong so I'll have to adjust myself a lot...' Feng croaked out, utterly frustrated that he keeps blundering by being strong. 'Being delicate in this way is so rough and I thought soft-martial arts is tough.'

'Well, this is tougher.' She Mei giggled. 'Think of the lives you carry if you'll feed them your cooking. Picture yourself as a dangerous balance of scales.' she reminded him. 'One wrong step, one side goes lower and lower until what it supports falls. Equivalent of a patient's death. So be gentle.'

'R-right...'

'Keep practicing and reflect on your mistakes because everyone learns from mistakes.' She Mei told him. 'You're very strong, so being Gentle and Soft is a new experience in a delicate art like Medicinal Cooking.' she said. 'By your muscles alone, you started on Hard Martial Arts first that involved a lot of smashing and breaking stuff...you're in for a loooong stay.' she said with an amused smile. 'If it helps, watch me cook and watch my hands carefully, then practice.'

That and she didn't mind him staying long, he's gorgeous!

Well Feng thought, he didn't mind staying long. Because he was getting stronger in her house. She was into a healthy diet that actually strengthens you, and a diet that can turn a fifties person into looking three decades LESS and being incredibly delicious despite the 'interesting medicinal taste' was a bonus. In fact, he now deceptively looked like a yet-to-be-twenty 'young man' due to her food and medicine and she herself didn't look past high school.

She had him meet Andromeda Tonks and her godson Teddy Lupin. He could NOT believe Andromeda was near-fifty yet she doesn't look like it!

'So uh...you're actually a grandmother?' Feng asked awkwardly. This woman looked too young to end her forties. Then again...She Mei just discovered the Fountain of Youth dammit...

'Yes, but She Mei sends me things in order to pass off as Teddy's mother in school but I'm his _grandma_.' said Andromeda. 'My daughter and her husband are murdered when Teddy was only three months old, eerily similar to how She Mei was orphaned the same was as also a three months old baby. The difference was home life that she left Teddy's upbringing to me in fear she'd mess him up.' she said sadly.

'She ended up with horrible relatives, knowing only abuse and castigation and no human rights.' Feng's eyes widened as he looked incensed. 'She doesn't know what love is. How can you love when you don't know and unable to understand love? Heck, she never had a crush on any boy and never understood when boys are making moves on her. She also finds if foreign that kids are shown love when she never was.' she said. 'And she learned all these things way too late in life she tends to have a meltdown, hence her loner lifestyle as a self-defense mechanism. So she left Teddy to me even though Dora and Remus trusted her as their son's godmother. She entrusted him to me as I knew love, she did not.'

'Oh...then if she didn't with an upbringing to match, how can she still smile and be kind?' he blurted incredulously.

'That's a mystery when normally...abused children grow wary, distrustful and hateful of adults...' said Andromeda, shaking her head. 'Or some just break and shatter apart emotionally and psychologically...but Feng...She Mei is broken but she was kind because of sheer dumb luck. That, and a lot of people close to her parents who should have helped her failed her. She had no one who did the right thing for her for years until her godfather broke out of prison to tell her the truth she should have known. But not even he could be the adult she needed being on the run until he was murdered.' she said in dismay. 'Perhaps its because she didn't want to cause pain to anyone just by being just like those disgusting excuses of humans called her relatives.' she scowled in disgust.

'...may I have the address?' Fon's eyes darkened and he spoke just as darkly.

She Mei was incredible.

She was kind, understanding, patient and nurturing, and wise. How the hell was someone like her be borne out of a horrible home life?

'Who knows if they still live there but I can give you names and Nationality incase they moved out.' said Andromeda. 'Dursley Family, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley. British. I'd have done something myself but Teddy and She Mei needs me, I can't go to jail.' she chuckled. 'You seem to care for She Mei.'

'W-well...' Feng looked awkward now, and he was unaware he was blushing and the older woman looked amused. 'She's my teacher and unlike teachers, she was extraordinarily patient and understanding aside from being a really nice person.'

'She's a miracle, that one...look after her for me.' said Andromeda. 'She's my only family left as a distant cousin and the only decent relative I have left and Teddy my only living proof I had a daughter.' she said somberly. 'Everyone's dead or the survivors are a real piece of work its best to just leave as suffering because of them just isn't worth it.' she stated cynically. 'Blood is thicker than water my foot, she and I are living proof that lousy families do exist. I ran away from mine as her godfather had but she was too broken to do the same. You can say she was... _conditioned_. She didn't know anything else until I sat her down, talked to her about how wrong everything was for her. Then her meltdown ensued...and some things happened she decided she's better off alone hating everybody. I'm the only one she speaks to now and we're all each other's got.'

Silence...

When the Tonks Family left, Feng could see She Mei enjoyed herself with the child. 'Have fun, She Mei?' he asked as when the Tonks' are really gone...She Mei shook. 'She Mei?'

'I-its my first time I saw him in years...' she stammered out, clearly shaken but PROUD OF HERSELF. 'H-he's now seven...I managed to babysit him without screwing up and making him cry somehow...but it still hurts...I keep seeing _them_ in him...' her voice cracked horribly and trying hard NOT to cry.

In a bid to comfort his much-younger mentor, his flames latched onto hers in Harmony.

She Mei is a Sky and he didn't know. She also doesn't know as she did NOT detect the Harmony that happened because she was too immersed in her 'episode'.

Then again, she was a civilian, no involvement with Mafioso beyond selling her wares and her services to anybody and aware of flames. But! How is this possible?! She's a Cloud with Sun Secondary! And now a hidden Sky?

Maybe they need a hospital visit.

'She Mei? You're a Cloud and Sun, right?' he asked her anxiously.

'Yes, why? Everyone knows what I am.' She Mei pointed out.

'I got Harmony with you...perhaps somewhere buried you're a Sky but we should see the Mafia Hospital to be sure.' said Feng. 'So buried even I wouldn't know until I bonded with you.'

But really, she's a Sky he'd be glad to be with. She was a person he would gladly protect and care for.

'Huh?! Really?!' that, was clearly news to her. 'I-I didn't know. Not even Master knows!'

'Well, I didn't either to be fair until it happened.'

xxx

Mafia Hospital...

She Mei found herself strapped to equipment while flaring her Wave Energy and there were registers on the monitor.

'Its as Feng says.' said the Doctor. 'She Mei is a powerful Cloud with a Sun Secondary. These two flames somehow smothered the budding Sky with their strength and intensity and by the looks of things, its happened much of her life, but...why do you have so many broken bonds?'

'Eh?'

'Er, she's a civilian doctor, not involved with our society whatsoever.' Feng pointed out. 'She only knows flames as convenient medical tools for first aid before chucking customers to hospital for proper work. She has no idea of the rest of the details and its significant importance to us.' the doctor looked amused while face-palming. And Feng spoke in Italian, ' _And she knows that while her customers are mostly Freelancers and Mafioso, not just Civilians, she has no idea that Mafia and Flames go hand in hand. She met many Flame Users and attempts to coax her are made but its like she doesn't even notice while her flames reject them without her aware of it_. _She's powerful that to her subconscious, they're insignificant_.'

'Izzat right? Well, I'll explain little lady so sit tight.' the doctor sat down. 'You only know of flames as convenient tools.' he asked in a deadpan.

'Well, that's how my teacher in Chinese Medicine sees it...she didn't tell me anything more about it.' said She Mei.

Qiang Ren has Mafia Ties through the Triad despite being retired and She Mei's a civilian she saw potential in. Of course she wouldn't know via withheld information.

'Talk about irresponsible...' the doctor groaned. Well, he has to be patient as job requires. Worse, Feng's Sky is a Civilian. Utterly clueless. 'Let's start with Sky as its the most important element in the Elemental Board of Dying Will Flames and the parts nobody effing told you.' he said with an eye roll. 'The Sky Flame is the most important and precious...but sadly, taken for granted and even exploited for greedy purposes.' he scowled. Feng was of the same opinion it seems by the looks on his face, she thought. 'The Sky Flame gives Elemental Harmony. What I mean by that is that they're the core, so to speak. If a Guardian Flame bonds and Harmonizes with a Sky, two things happen and beneficial to both parties.' he said. 'A Sky's Sky Flame Attribute is Harmony. They balance and equalizes a Guardian's spiritual and flame wavelengths which is healthy beneficial. In return for the balanced-out flames that they bonded with, the Sky in turn gets stronger, gaining a boost of strength from a Guardian in order to make another connection, until that Sky has a completed family of Guardian Elements.'

'Once this happens, the empowered Sky whose flames are compatible with their guardians can now enable perfect Harmonization. They are basically the home, the heart of the team, and without a Sky, other Flames cannot exist. And for us Guardians, we feel that we 'came home'. We feel grounded, welcomed and embraced closely by someone who truly gave a damn about us.' said the doctor. 'We Guardians in turn will do anything to protect the Sky and the home it provides us.'

'However, in the recent era, due to what's happening lately and due to rules we can't break, let's just say the Skies in our society became despicable.' the doctor scowled. 'The are very few Skies in our society that are proper Skies and if Feng willingly accepted a bond, he must have known you were worth it. And it helps that you innocently have no idea...and now Feng's safe from other Skies and off the market now, so to speak.' he said.

'Uhm, what happens if anything happens to a Sky along with a dead Sky with harmonized Guardians?' She Mei glanced worriedly at Feng.

'Well, we'd be thrown out of whack.' said the doctor. 'Not pleasant that the poor sods who had their Skies killed are better off Mercy-Killed.' She Mei paled. 'Well, for Guardians who've had proper, healthy and intimately-familial bonds with their Skies that is. For Guardians who despise their Skies for being exploitative bastards in general, while it hurts a bit, they're OK and can freely look for their true Sky after putting up with the Sky that forcefully-bound them to themselves...but even then we have to act fast or be snared again. Its safe to describe it as being imprisoned against your will.' he said to She Mei's horror. 'Feng's one lucky bastard.'

'We'll go next to your issue She Mei...you're a Sky so utterly thrown out-of-whack. Disharmonized enough to manifest Cloud and Sun Flames. This happens due to a Sky's environment. I will not ask personal details unless you willingly tell me your life story but whatever hell happened to you turned you out like this that your Sky is clearly battered.' he shuddered while angry at what could have possibly happened. 'I've never met anyone like you and I've dealt with many flame active patients! Then there's those broken bonds you have...you have too many beyond standard six. Then again, you didn't know and didn't realize you have many Guardians and broken bonds, and you have several mild Sky Hazing even and from diagnostics, you've been hazed many times in your youth!' Feng's face was a picture of anger, his nostrils flaring in his rage.

'Sky Hazing?!' he cried in anger. Even worse, he has no idea who to kill for this one for revenge! He could only stew in his anger and watch over his Sky from now on.

'...ever heard of murders in the UK back in the late 90s?' She Mei asked while looking pained.

'That one, nobody'd forget...its all over the news but nobody knows who dunnit.' said the doctor. 'Why?'

'Everyone who gave a damn about me are all murdered and I barely survived.' said She Mei glumly. 'All that's left are people who were nothing to write home about. They only care for me because of the benefits I would be useful about. I'm the last of my family and we're rich. Heck, I even got a very lucrative job it seems my family's destined to be lucky with money...and I'm getting pressured into accepting engagements for my money under well-written reasons that emit a foul odor as I know full well they care more for money and family influence than me being a properly-married lady and giving me a good match with a man who actually would care for me. And my own so-called friends are into this too, have you any idea how that feels?' She Mei groused out.

'Friends I knew since I was a kid, _betrayed me_ in the worst way possible for control of me and my money!' Feng and the doctor growled in utter hostility at her pained revelation. 'So I ditched the UK, took my fortune away and lived under an alias since. And incase I die, my godson is my heir. And unlike ladies like myself, due to goddamn politics and traditions for old money like myself, boys are more protected than girls. Teddy will never endure the bullshit I have.'

'There's that...UK is still clinging to tradition and all that rot. Heck, they still have a Royal Family around even though they can't dip into politics.' the doctor snorted. 'And deaths of loved ones aside, you suffered betrayals too. That explains the Cloud Development as Clouds by nature are usually er...fiercely-independent loners. They feel more comfortable being alone until they meet a Sky worthy of them as Clouds are notoriously difficult to court, being extremely territorial and very protective of said territory.' he said.

'From your tale, your territory is your very freedom itself because everyone else tried to shackle you down and marry you for your family money not because they love you. Your Cloud is incredibly powerful and to think you used to be a Sky Primary but now Cloud became your Primary after a major Elemental Transition through undesirable events...you're a shoo-in for the Book Records about this one because you're the first patient ever, Patient Zero to have this happen.' he cringed. 'This should never have happened to you, its horrible...but with Feng harmonizing with you, and you to and with him, your Sky might be able to start recovering now that you have a proper bond. And the more guardians, the better.' the doctor advised.

'Uhm, what about Feng? How does he feel being Harmonized with me? Does he even _want_ it? He admitted it came without warning...w-we didn't know, its non-consensual!' She Mei fretted as the two men exchanged looks before Feng broke into a smile. Yup, this was one proper Sky.

'She Mei, as the doctor says, I'm a lucky bastard.' he smiled. 'You're a Sky we'd want. You're an ideal Sky we'd gladly have fought over for, protected and nurtured. You're a rare Sky an element would be doggone lucky to have and to think I lucked out because I wanted to be your student at Chinese Medicinal Cooking!' he exclaimed. 'You protected me, I'll protect you in turn.'

'And how?! I'm only your teacher! I've never done any protecting you, in fact, YOU'RE protecting ME from some of my not-so-decent customers!' She Mei squeaked incredulously as she doesn't recall protecting Feng or anything...their time together was mostly peaceful!

'She Mei, I'm currently the strongest Storm in the world.' Feng twitched. 'You have _no_ idea how many Skies are trying to send feelers at me in a bid to coax my flames into accepting them. Naturally, my flames refused them since one, I don't like them as they're not worth my life for as I know their reputations. Second, they're weaker than me and third, all those feelers feel like numerous molesting hands, only, they molest more than my body!' he told her in utter vexation. 'Its just a step away from Sky Hazing.'

'I felt dirty, filthy for years because of them trying to snag me as a trophy Storm!' he told her unhappily before looking relieved. 'And then I met you...and my flames chose you and suddenly, all the cloying filth I endured are instantly washed away...I was cleansed by your Sky and it helps that you're a genuinely good person unaware of how flames truly work which means you're also innocent of the nasty truth and nasty world about the society the doctor and I are in. But unless you become a mafioso, we can't tell you or we'll get in trouble with the Law. You protected me through our Bond as Guardians can only have one Sky, not multiple.'

'So my biggest safety from your society is that I'm a civilian woman?'

'Yes!' both Feng and the doctor agreed on that one.

'Uhm...OK...' She Mei looked awkward. She won't press on. Its not like she didn't have secrets...in fact, she had several. Just like they do...and they appear to have that Statute of Secrecy as well.

'You'd do best to keep her safe Feng.' said the doctor with a small smile. 'Its rare to belong to a Sky truly worthy of Guardians now.'

'Yes doctor.' Feng smiled. 'She Mei is a Sky I'm glad to be bonded to. My flames chose her in a blink before I realized that.'

'Feng...' She Mei has no idea she's bright red right now in utter embarrassment. It was just too cute.

'Well, consultation is 200 Euros.' Feng paid up and happily led his Sky away. 'Plus 300 for the Protection Fee I'll have to enforce by reporting to the Law.'

'500? That's expensive!' She Mei sputtered when they're far enough from the clinic.

'Well, its a clinic about flames and this hospital is affiliated with our society and customers here normally have fat wallets.' Feng explained.

'500 Euros is usually how much I make in a day unless I get lucky in having customers for my patchwork...and its a consultation fee here?' She Mei shuddered. 'How appalling...'

Feng chuckled. He is sooo going to have fun with life from now on!

Life with his Sky was wonderful. Feng realized that with being motivated, he began picking up quickly on her lessons...and when he learned grace and delicacy in his movements, his martial arts improved as well. He also taught her Martial Arts suited for her body as she was a flexible, speed-based, not strength and stiff-based.

For her, Martial Arts will be like 'a dance'. She only knew Tai Chi as an exercise, not for the weapon it is, he had to correct her. And as she mastered Qigong...she had no idea how lethal she could be.

But in later time, Feng slowly courted her.

For all her kindness, She Mei has no self-worth, zero confidence as a woman and believed that she only had two people left in her life. She preferred being alone than used and exploited but its clear being alone pained her at the same time and was at her happiest when Andromeda and Teddy visits. And to this day, he doesn't know her real name yet. Not even Andromeda would tell him as She Mei's paranoia levels are high.

He cursed her relatives and those who made her the way she is he will not hesitate to end their lives if he had to.

Well, courting her is a battle in itself...she really, REALLY does not notice, and only appreciates him appreciating her and being kind to her that ironically enough, there were times, she was fine with him hugging and petting her head or at time, snuggling with him on a movie night. For all her being a good teacher, she has the social maturity...of an infant. Evident in the way she treats little Teddy, she was so awkward while trying her best. She was so innocent and cute in personality.

Has she no idea what a treasure she was?

Damn the people around her.

One day, when he was 31...they have a unique guest.

'Hello,' a gentleman in a white suit with an iron mask came. 'Is Feng here young lady?'

'He just accepted a job from his family sir.' said She Mei. 'He left twenty minutes ago, you just missed him. He'll be back next month.'

'Oh dear, is that so? Then can you give this to him when he returns?' he asked, giving her an envelope. 'Its a job request.'

'OK. Its up to him though.'

'Actually, that letter is for you too, you should read it.'

'Eh...?' She Mei blinked owlishly as the man bid her farewell. "...I'll wait for Feng to come back so we can read it together." she thought as she put the envelope away...but a ton of orders came from COMSUBIN as usual and her workload made her _forget about it_.

Thus when X day came, she and Feng never came, prompting Luce to get everyone to pick up their...late friends.

'...I know this shop...this is where we get our required Training meds just to get results faster.' Lal commented. 'So She Mei is our Cloud?'

'Yes. She and our Storm guy are currently overloaded...its just them working together.' Luce giggled. 'They must have forgotten we're hired together by our client.'

'Muu, I can't believe we have to come and get them.' Viper complained. The shop was an interesting sight however...so many shelves of labeled plant and animal parts and minerals, some dried things even within nets hanging from the ceiling.

Inside, was a label rush and piles of carton boxes...

'Feng, She Mei, you clearly forgot about today.' Renato Sinclair informed the pair. Somehow, Feng looks too young for his age and are they working with a kid?! Sure he knows of the shop but nobody knows She Mei's age and she's young-looking for years now. As for Feng, he knows the man's age from files but he sure looked younger than he should!

'Huh? What about today?' they both asked. The other five exchanged deadpan and amused looks.

'Oh, are you from COMSUBIN?' She Mei asked Lal who was clearly in uniform. 'I know we're a bit late in shipment but the idiots responsible for delivering the jars and bottles we needed are late! They only arrived yesterday so we've been swamped with filling up our bottles! We can ship it by tonight!'

'Er, alright.' Lal sweatdropped.

'You mean its just you two in here? Why not hire more employees?' Luce asked her.

'Er, her recipes require delicacy and patience in handling during production, otherwise, careless mistakes would ruin and waste it.' said Feng. 'We can't hire just anyone who is clearly not capable of delicate prep work and doesn't have the patience of a saint in this job. We're often swamped.' he said sheepishly. 'We apologize but until we're done labeling and packaging, we'll really be late. Some things just can't be helped. It doesn't help that the Training Academy of COMSUBIN treats our wares like drinking water they run out real quick.'

'Well, shall we help them out guys?' Luce suggested. 'The medicine is done brewing, they only need fill and label it.'

'We're really doing this?' Verde raised an eyebrow.

'Well, we have to because there's no telling when we'll receive a job from our client...'

'I expect to be paid for this, I don't work for free.' Viper drawled blandly.

'Don't worry, I'll pay you guys.' She Mei smiled. 'We just need this shipment done and over with.' she promptly assigned the others to which and what to do.

When all was done, She Mei treated them out to home cooking.

Of course, like Feng, they all felt its whirlwind effects on their bodies.

Its like lethargy was banished from their bodies after finishing their meal.

'...what is this? An energy-boost food?' Verde inquired, interested.

'Its Chinese Medicinal Cooking I invented after a period of sleepless research nights.' She Mei smiled. 'Feng is my only apprentice in my art. Of course, due to its nature, the only ever oil in it are natural oils from foodstuff.'

'...how old are you?' Luce asked. Everything about the Cloud, was a mystery.

'I'm four years younger than Feng.'

'...what.' came the flat, but incredulous answer from the others.

'B-but...but...' Luce squeaked at the obvious next words.

'I look like a high schooler as Feng says, right?' She Mei giggled, clearly enjoying herself with their expressions.

'She Mei enjoys messing with people about her age.' Feng stated, amused. 'She's 29 this year.'

'29?!'

She Mei is the youngest in their group.

But their ridiculously youthfulness is a mystery still, they thought.


	3. Problem Cloud

Problem Cloud

In which after doing the job and dinner, Checkerface was watching from afar, fully-aware that the Cloud and Storm was unwillingly late that the others had to go to the shop to get the late members...and help with the packaging.

To be fair, its not their fault they're late...but still, this is the first step as they have to work together until they bonded with Luce as planned.

Well, now's a good time as any to barge in.

'Hello fellows.' said Checkerface after he showed up by the dining room window.

'How'd you know we're here?!' Lal sputtered as Checkerface chuckled.

'I have my ways.' he said. 'I understand that there's extenuating circumstances, but I'm fine with letting it slide.' Checkerface then clapped his hands. 'Now then...you know each other by now save for our last member who's entirely anonymous...other than a fake name, running a shop and her extra services but other than that, nothing. Now that won't do.' he tut-tutted, shaking his head as he called She Mei out on it. 'Having a fake name is fine, but abilities must be known.'

'Er before that, there's a few things I'd like to say as well.' said Feng, for once, glad She Mei can't speak Italian. All she knew for Foreign Languages were English, Latin and Chinese, with him polishing the latter up better and taught her Japanese. ' _She Mei can't thankfully speak Italian so we can freely talk as Mafioso. She's a civilian despite her customers and has no idea about our society and how it works. I cannot break Omerta around her but she doesn't discriminate anybody and everybody. She gets invites but turns them down preferring her current situation because as far as she knows of Mafia, its those Movie Stereotypes. She doesn't know Mafia and Flames go hand-in-hand and my old Chinese Medicine teacher merely taught her how to use flames as tools, and left out its significance to our society._ '

'You've got to be joking.' Viper deadpanned as the others did a double-take of incredulity.

'Feng~!' She Mei whined. 'While I get that your society's a secret, don't talk about me like I'm not nearby!' she complained.

'Sorry She Mei but due to Secrecy laws, I have to.' Feng apologized. 'I really don't want to deal with the Lawkeepers who can appear any time any day they detect rule-breaking regarding secrecy.'

'Jeeeezzz...'

'I guess some things can't be helped unless she willingly becomes a part of our society.' said Lal. 'So what are your abilities, She Mei?'

'Well, I'm a Specialist.' said She Mei. 'I'm a Master of Chinese Medicine and my invention of Medicinal Cooking, Qigong and a doctor specializing in up to moderate cases and surgery but for critical cases I just do enough so they can go to a Hospital without having to be DOA. Feng also's teaching me how to drive using his family's throwaway cars action movie-style...' Feng sweatdropped.

'I have to because one day you'll thank me for teaching you to drive that way.' he said.

'There's your unusual youth as an issue.' Checkerface pointed out. 'You have a way to stay young and last I checked, you and Feng never went under the knife. It is due to that knowledge I chose to recruit you because you truly discovered an extraordinary way to stay young without the market's latest drugs and surgery techniques.' this perked Verde, Viper, Renato and Luce's interest. She Mei appears as if she's out of High School and a picture of a 'very glowing healthy teenager' and Feng was an 'about-to-be-adult' version when She Mei's a step away to thirty and Feng in his early thirties.

'Er I'm keeping that totally secret.' She Mei twitched. 'I trust Feng wholeheartedly, you guys have yet to earn that part!' she huffed defiantly. 'This is a discovery I can't divulge willy-nilly or society will go on a power trip while lining up in front of me and threaten me with a gun to monopolize my work for themselves despite I'm the inventor! No way!'

'Fufu, understandable. For now only Feng is privileged to be an immortal on Maintenance in regards to physical youth.'

'How?!' Viper yelped. 'You guys have access to immortal agelessness?!' he blurted incredulously.

'Not even I discovered a way how to prolong human life and I exhausted all means.' Verde looked deeply interested now.

'She's right though...there's billions of humans on Earth now.' said Lal. 'If Immortality became a common commodity, economy will crash through rapidly-running out on resources, severe deforestation for room for farms or cities on a vicious cycle and Global Warming will be worse as a result. We'll have to let nature take its course as some people die by age, illness, accidents, murder and natural disasters to whittle down numbers somehow. That, and there are those who cannot be allowed to have it, they who are better off six feet under.'

'I like you already!' She Mei approved of Lal when she said her piece. Lal seemed to like the fact that the younger girl approves of similar opinions.

Feng knew not even Checkerface knows how far She Mei was in her Immortal Research. She Mei had committed it to memory and burned all her notes and data about it. Due to how's its done indeed, its not just physical youth...they're literal immortals but of course, NOT invincible. They can still be killed.

'Due to the situation, she is understandably, the team doctor.' Checkerface told them. 'She will come with you on your missions but far enough to be in a safe place due to Secrecy so she is there when needed incase the rest of you gets compromised. Now, your first job is...'

After getting their first job and instructions...

She Mei called the places she does part-time for, and even called someone she calls 'Andy' before she hung up a Closed sign on her Shop with an additional note that read 'Hired on a Contracted Medical Job'...and with her much to sheer discomfort of anybody who wasn't her and Feng, were a ton of poisonous snakes!

'Why do you have so many snakes?!' Verde freaked as they steered clear of the snakes.

'Security incase some guys decided to try something!' She Mei smiled. 'I do have bad guys as customers you know~ on my word, they bite or spit at your eyes...and I need antivenom on hand too. But we'll be taking some of my snakes with us.'

'She can be an assassin this way too.' Feng smiled sweetly but a dangerous smile that held promise. 'But she'd rather just be a shopkeeper and doctor.'

'She Mei...your alias holds true indeed.' Renato said wryly. He has little idea of Chinese beyond basics but even he would know what the two words in her name meant. She's beautiful in a patrician way, and can control snakes! Her skin is of rosy porcelain like bisque all women he knew would kill to have, beautiful manicure with clear, pale-pink polish, wore lip gloss that enhanced the natural rosiness of her lips and her hair was so black and glossy. He had no idea if it was straight or wavy as she wears her hair in buns covered in crocades with silk ribbons. She was quite small too, a mere 5'5 to their over 6. In Verde's case, he's exactly 7.

She literally looks like a teenager fresh out of high school they were _babysitting_ and a doll for her appearance. Her petite frame and outfit of choice does NOT help against the initial opinion. She wore red changshan with gold trimming that concealed her shape and black booty shorts just enough to cover her entire hips modestly, a pair of black spandex knee-high tights and cute chinese shoes. The only hint she was a woman, was her voice and sizes no teenager should have...and the fact she appears this way for years anybody who's dealt with her would know she's an adult unless an ignoramus meets her and mistakes her age...to which she'd happily troll them with.

When she and Feng packed up, they carried a lot of things, as She Mei was a doctor and her means of stealthy offense were snakes.

But since when did Feng move in with her? This was new knowledge.

xxx

In a cabin somewhere in most southern part of Italy...

'It's cleaned up just for us it seems...thank goodness for that, I don't want to clean.' Viper griped as they arrived to settle down.

'Its easier on us this way.' said Luce, being a pregnant woman in her second month.

'Its so out of the way, far from any town or city for any shopping.' She Mei complained. 'So shopping for groceries and necessities have to be really planned every week on sundays I'd like it if everyone does inventory on what they'd want so nobody's going to throw a hissy fit about it and it better be a week-long supply.'

'I'm just glad there's electricity and a complete computer set.' said Verde. 'I can't bring myself to be without a computer for long.'

'Let's settle down now, we all could use some rest.' said Feng. 'Its a really long car ride.' he said tiredly.

They agree on that matter.

'What's for dinner, I'm starving.' Renato complained. 'And we got a pregnant woman with us too.'

'I'm a healthy chef I can definitely take care of a growing baby!' She Mei chirped happily. 'I can also suppress craving moods so Luce can eat healthy things without throwing it up. I'm just glad Checkerface left us his number so we can have stuff we can't legally buy sent over.'

'We're paying for those though. Off our reward fees.' Viper stated in a clipped manner.

'Nothing in the world is free you know.'

'Of course.'

xxx

Dinner was very asian and cooked in a way that did NOT involve oil unless its natural oils of food. And judging by the blank glass bottles she used of seasonings, they were homemade, not grocery-bought due to how different the taste was from typical kitchen necessities. Considering she's a medicinal chef, its to be expected. She also pours in her Cloud Flames and Sun Flames in order as she cooks.

'Er, why are you using flames on your food?' Verde asked, eyes glinting in interest.

'Well, Clouds for multiplication and Sun for activation right? I multiply the amount of nutrition enough for a human's daily requirement intake, and then Sun flames made to activate the nutrition gained upon digestion for fast body absorption. It will also jumpstart digestive processes that nothing's wasted. Having dual elements are quite the boon in my job and I know every ingredient in the market and what vitamins and minerals they have. And we have a pregnant woman onboard at that...'

It was due to her way of cooking, that they all felt very 'alive'.

There's also dynamics in the house on their first week together.

Feng and She Mei are 'very close' together...but the situation was hilariously obvious to the others.

Luce thus insists everyone mingle and get to know each other because they really don't, and only the two shopkeepers knew each other to comfortable levels.

Apparently, they knew each other for a couple years now and after Feng mastered Medicinal Cooking, he rather moved in with her than move out on his own again...with a damn good reason. Too bad she's too thick and dense...clueless.

But dang, her food is to DIE for...and as Doctor, she sat them individually in the kitchens and asked for medical issues that needed addressing. In the end, its Luce and Verde who were the obvious issues. Luce's pregnant-stressed and eating for two, and Verde being a scientist, is highly stressed that he's having trouble sleeping lately.

The others are fighters who needed a lot of boost thus eats double a normal person's. Only She Mei would eat normally as while she knows how to defend herself, she's really not the type to fight. She was more like Verde who'd rather be in a laboratory. But sadly, the only laboratory there is made for medicine-making. Their client really thought hard about hiring them all.

Her beauty products stink like hell...but very effective. Even moreso if dosed with Cloud and Sun Flames that work instantly until one reaches the desired levels the others can indulge their vanity issues...to the point that the results one would normally get in weeks according to market, are obtained in _days_.

Just that, their bathing products have to really smell good.

While the ladies are understandable in wanting to look good, Reborn was particularly particular about his looks and his curly sideburns. He had asked her for hair removals, skincares and of course, her stuff to be young-looking without having to be 'immortally young'. Just stuff that shaves off the effects of aging. He was then asked what he does...thus had to take things to fix his body from damages caused by alcohol and smoking before he was given medicine that makes him look younger.

This was because he was a charming romancer, gender did NOT matter to him...the only one who does not know is the resident doctor. But even he has lines he would NOT cross.

Those who are married, those not interested back, and those claimed by someone...unless its worth it.

In their current living space, in that order were Luce, Lal and She Mei.

Crossing Feng is NOT WORTH IT. He didn't want to be erased from existence thank you.

Sure, Reborn can handle anybody who didn't Master their Flames yet but everyone in this house, is a Master who also happens to have the strongest flames of their elements in both power output and purity.

Luce the Shamaness could see the future thus her famiglia rose to heights and power by averting and countering many bad futures.

Viper's the strongest Sorcerer.

Verde's the Modern Day Da Vinci that created and discovered a lot of things...and a pioneer of Flame Technology.

Lal is the Perfect Soldier and the best instructor in COMSUBIN.

She Mei is the creator of Immortality(requires Maintenance), Medicinal Cooking and various beauty products but for some reason has YET to patent them or perhaps, she never will for reasonable reasons. She also invented the Flame Reattachment Surgery that ACTUALLY WORKS and didn't require time spent in hospital with much suffering involved. That means like any doctor, she mastered the Human Anatomy and how the human body works that she wrote her own book about Chinese Medicine with her own studies and findings. It had to be true or Feng would have called her out on it by now and they live together.

Feng is a Master of 108 Martial Arts, Chinese Medicine and Qigong. A once-a-century genius.

Renato himself, is the world's best Assassin, a Hitman. This would normally mean he mastered a lot of necessary skills in his job and knew old and new techniques to be the best killer on payroll.

Well, its just a matter of who's fastest in the end, Feng claimed one of Italy's best women to himself in terms of looks.

Renato always did like his conquests he worked hard on. A challenge.

She Mei was clearly a challenge. But also pitiful. Poor woman probably never got properly romanced by a man in her life despite her beauty she's utterly clueless with Feng's efforts but enjoys a lot of affection given to her and Feng showers her with lots of affection as she wants.

The signs, are glaringly obvious and tells a lot of tales.

'Its obvious isn't it?' Luce approached him from behind. 'She's a sad girl.'

'She's beautiful and a challenge but...there's no way I'd take advantage of such a situation.' said Reborn, pointing at the chinese-clad pair using his thumb. 'And Feng's clearly helping her and giving her what she wants at the same time. She's showing a great degree of trust in him. There's probably a story behind that.'

'Yes but it'll be a while before they open up about it...I mean, we hardly know each other which is why I insist we mingle together more often once we got used to each other's presences.'

xxx

It wasn't just them.

Lal being a soldier, noticed many things as well.

And soldiers tend to be wounded for obvious reasons and She Mei was no soldier, she's a civilian. But has glaring habits. Bad ones she cannot ignore.

Being an Officer and a High-Ranking one at that means she must be observant and bring out the best in subordinates. Officers who can't do even that have NO RIGHT to be called officers.

Affection starved.

Doesn't trust easily(constantly on guard around them).

Constant looking at the windows.

VERY alert and ready to fight not flight when she DOES look.

There are many types of Wounded Soldiers.

No Relief  
Super Soldier  
Self-Medicator  
Numb Soldier

She Mei was the Numb Soldier Archetype.

She is wary, highly alert, doesn't trust easily and doesn't expect anything from anybody and mainly sticks to Feng who earned her trust somehow and she has the emotional maturity of a child and the way she speaks alone...that, was worrying.

She needs to talk to the others when She Mei is away. And talking in Italian would help.

As it is now, she's a liability unless she learns to trust. She'll make it clear but Feng has to be the messenger once everything is decided.

xxx

At Dinner...

'She Mei, got plans tonight?' Feng asked her.

'Well, I'll be brewing our medicine since there's no telling when Checkerface will chuck us out on a job where you guys will get hurt.' said She Mei as they washed the dishes together. 'Why ask?'

'Well, Lal gathered six of us for society business.' said Feng.

'Oh...'

'You seriously don't want an in in our society?'

'Well, if I was, I'd have to be spooked about what comes after if I broke your society's rules and even you, Mr. Calm and Patient wouldn't dare to...its best I find out on my own while still staying civilian. That way nobody pays, right?'

'The hard way huh...well, you'll be enduring us doing a group talk in Italian for some time until you make a decision.' said Feng. 'But are you OK with being left out?'

'I'm used to it.' said She Mei with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. 'Everyone always does that to me anyway.' Feng flinched horribly. His Sky was used to THAT?!

'I wish you aren't used to such an appalling thing like that.' said Feng, worried and disturbed.

'Its been that way since I was a kid...it was a prelude to something worse as I was being set up.' She Mei chuckled bitterly. 'In return...I utterly destroyed them. Death was too good for them. Too easy after all the things I put up with for seventeen years of my life since my parents were killed...my revenge is long-lasting damage. It helps that I have great influence though after that, I had to ensure Andy and Teddy are protected. They will target them for retaliation and they're all I have left until things happened between us.'

'I see...well, since you insist on staying civilian, you'll have to endure being left out in talks and then getting instructions...' said Feng nervously. 'But everything will be alright. I promised you...and I promised Andromeda as well.'

'...'

xxx

Outside the cabin, the porch...

'She Mei's out of the way?' Lal asked Feng, glancing at the chinese man.

'She said she'll be in the laboratory.' said Feng. 'She's fully-aware we'll be in mafia-mode.'

'Really, why won't she be an official mafioso anyway? I don't see anything wrong about it.' said Renato.

'She has typical civilian beliefs. Hence her customers are always Freelancers.' Feng quipped.

'Ah.'

'Let's begin...why have you gathered us all here, Lal?' Luce asked Lal curiously.

'We spent a good first week here and as a soldier and a high-ranking officer, its my duty to observe and take action for what's good for the Military.' said Lal. 'And She Mei...she has the upbringing of a traumatized, PTSD Soldier by how she carries herself.' she said. 'Feng, has she told you anything?'

'...only a little and she clearly hates to talk about it.' said Feng softly. 'She was set up from the moment her parents died as a baby...her upbringing ensured she would never have freedom or taste it, conditioned to the point of resignation, and her friends of all people supported those who betrayed her to control the power of her family name and money.' he explained as they perked up over the nasty details.

'She was involved among the mass killings in the UK wherein she was fighting on the front against those responsible in the shadows which is why we have no information about it whatsoever and she implied that those who truly loved her died yet the traitors somehow survived to betray her in the worst way possible for her.' he explained in a silent seeth. His face was neutral but his eyes tell another tale of boiling rage that thirsted for blood and justice Renato really knew he has no chance with She Mei. 'It took me a long while to earn her trust. At first I was simply her student...then her sole relative, her distant cousin visited with her godson. They would visit for a day once every two weeks after seven long years of hiding. Andromeda was privileged to She Mei's youth recipes you wouldn't believe she's a grandmother.' Feng chuckled.

'Andromeda would ask me questions...she was determining if I'm worthy of She Mei at that but not even she would tell me her real name.' said Feng. 'Due to an implied nasty childhood, She Mei entrusted her godson's upbringing to his grandmother in fear she would mess up and mess him up. As she put it and She Mei's painfully-aware of this...she said that how can you love a child when you yourself never knew love as a child?' that question sent the women and Renato wincing. Verde and Viper remained poker-faced. 'Her maternal relatives made her a conditioned mess that was a prelude to later betrayals. She Mei has ideals but as far as its concerned, she only knows it by word, not by experience. She was trusted by the boy's parents, clearly-implied to be killed by the way...She Mei can't trust herself like how Teddy's parents trusted her.'

'And when she was betrayed...She Mei's revenge was long-lasting. That was what she told me as death was too good for them as its not fair she suffered for years yet they have it easy?' he chuckled darkly. 'I have no idea what she did but it must be quite the revenge that she used her money and influence to ensure Andy and Teddy are safe because she knows they will be targeted upon retaliation, or to force actions from her and into a despicable unhappy marriage as what's rightfully hers, her inheritance and properties left to her by her parents will be taken from her. That was the last straw as both her freedom and family assets are threatened to be taken away. She's from an Old Money family in Britain and she was vulnerable as she never got the proper upbringing and trained in politics that left her easy prey. She was set up from the start. I can piece things together Andy reveals little by little and what She Mei lets slip.'

'A long-term plan by parasitic moochers, is it?' Viper clicked his tongue in distaste.

'I see...I had to ask because She Mei is a Numb Soldier-type...and given our situation, unless she finally starts trusting us as because we're required to work as a team, not on solo jobs, we need to mesh together as a well-oiled team and that's certainly not happening if she acts as if we'll stab her in the back when she's not looking. Her paranoia levels are incredible when you look at her body language.' Lal sighed. 'As of now, she trusts only Feng. She has to trust us too. A level of trust that when mobilized as a unit, we can easily back each other up without need for verbal cues and give things away to potential enemies.'

'Sure as our doctor she'd treat us but there will come a time when we'd need an extra sneak or extra offense. So I propose training her to work alongside us and know how we work and in turn, we know how she works...and due to conditioning, she might do what's stupid and we can't have that.'

'Lal, what's this Numb Archetype you're talking about?' Verde frowned.

'They have high tolerance to pain...physical, emotional, mental, psychological and sexual. They're accustomed to abuse and abandonment. And she was conditioned to be broken in preparation to usurp what's hers easily, too bad they didn't know she's a vengeful territorial Cloud.' came the damning explanation.

'She Mei's not sexually-abused. We checked.' Feng said quickly.

'Great, we have a basket case.' Viper sighed. 'This will be tough. We will be trying to predict, through simulation on what stupid things she might do on a job if required to fight with us. Feng, how offensive can she be?'

'She's built for speed, agility and flexibility, so I taught her acrobatics, martial arts that suited her natural talents and evasion skills. She had no idea how to fight with her fists before we started and relied on her snakes to fight back. She doesn't even own a gun...but when I taught her, she favored knife hands as opposed to a fist...and she got the horrifying idea of temporarily growing her nails and hardening them with her flames as an improvised blade...and shatter reinforced concrete with punches and kicks. And as she's a dangerous combination of Cloud and Sun...horrifying, not even I would anger her.' he chuckled.

'We'll see that in action.' Renato quipped. 'We train her in where she lacks, then test her through scenarios Viper will bring to life. Let's get planning.'

Luce smiled as she foresaw the results of the training.

'We can make it work.'


	4. To-LOVE-Ru

To-LOVE-Ru(toraburu=TROUBLE)

She Mei's revenge was horrifying that Magical Britain found itself alone and friendless in the International Magical Community.

This was one instance that She Mei used her rarely-used fame as the Girl-Who-Lived.

She sent letters and copies of her memories and thoughts to every country's Minister for Magic, and painted Magical Britain in a very nasty light that on ICW Meetings she had Kreacher spy on for the aftermath, it was a political nightmare for Kingsley who became temporary Minister until a proper one could be appointed and the guy after him had to deal with it all.

Nobody would do business with Magical Britain and nobody would deal with and hire those who caused the country's situation within the country just as nobody will hire magicals from Magical Britain.

Bill and Charlie were lucky to keep their jobs as their employers long knew them for years in Egypt and Romania respectively, but out of disgust, the two eldest Weasleys disowned themselves as did George...and they were the Weasley Family's biggest earners. Bill changed his name to Delacour with his in-laws' permission and Charlie chose a romanian surname to take on.

Bill took his wife away to Egypt where they lived from now on and Charlie remained single. As for George, he left Magical Britain with his shop, leaving with Lee Jordan who was his only friend left, and George's girlfriend later wife, Angelina Johnson. As being muggleborns they wouldn't have a good career now that Magical Britain is in utter poverty and inflation, other muggleborns followed suit, but not much hope as unless you're George Weasley with his own business, nobody would hire a British Magical. George changed his last name due to how...famous his family name is and not in a good way, not knowing his eldest brothers did the same. He, Angelina and Lee lived a well-off life as shopkeepers and George still remained as She Mei's Silent Partner.

Not only that, Kreacher has the job of sabotaging new Muggleborns invited to Hogwarts. He would add copies of letters containing warnings and what to expect from Magical Britain that their children are better off elsewhere in other schools and recommended Beauxbatons(She Mei talked with Madame Maxime about the matter). Thus no Muggleborn came to Hogwarts any longer and that means no new money coming in.

Because she was set up for money, and idiots who had no idea what was going on supporting her traitors through he Prophet, She Mei plunged Magical Britain into poverty and made those in on it National and International Scapegoats that the remaining Weasleys, Order Members and Hermione Granger are Persona Non Grata.

As for Hermione, she found that her parents abandoned her a week after they reconciled for memory modification due to the wars...because they left a letter knowing what Hermione had a hand in, and disowned her through that letter. They packed up and left while she was with the Weasleys. Distraught over the abandonment and what her parents thought of the conspiracy she was involved in, she really has no more choices than stay with the Weasleys where she lived quite the smothered life she learned what it was like to live a life of 'choices made for her' as Mrs. Weasley ran the house with dominance it was no wonder her children lacked 'need-to-know' Life Skills and independence it was a Miracle Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins managed by themselves.

She most certainly did not marry Ron as she found his temper and inability to do ANYTHING unbearable and struggled to find work.

Because Diagon Alley knows her face as a Persona Non Grata, she found work in the Muggle World after faking her records with magic. She was far more successful as a Muggle and lived a financially good life, but her betrayal still found ways to haunt her when old classmates and peers recognized her she was forced to do a make-over. She was now blonde, short-haired, wears hazel contact lenses, trimmed her eyebrows and wore cosmetic glasses.

She is now a Professional Translator who, after mastering computer skills, studied languages and proved her competence, worked her way up the corporate ladder with magic, and enjoys a handsome salary through cheating. She has an annual salary of 30.071 pounds, equivalent of 1770 Galleons a year and 147 Galleons a month before Karmic Inflation happened that even the wealthier families now has to spend thousands of Galleons just to buy food and the Weasleys, losing the financial support of their eldest sons and George, plunged even deeper that 'at least muggle beggars could have a full stomach'.

Hermione became their target for money for food, Mrs. Weasley constantly reminding her that she owed their family for taking her in. Hermione's answer was sending them monthly groceries, but certainly no longer lived with them after Mrs. Weasley's first nagging Howler that she learned how her former friend felt, and when she no longer could stand Mrs. Weasley, she Obliviated them of memories of her and destroyed her 'existence' in the Burrow, having done more than enough to pay her debt to the family who only knew how to mooch. The family name 'Weasley' suited them indeed. They were truly...weasels.

She married a muggle by age 25 and she made sure he would never know about magic. In fact, after cheating her way up the ladder, she sealed her own powers away with a bracelet she made and when she had children, she sealed their budding powers with a 'birthmark'. With their magic channeling inward, it turned out to have positive physical and mental effects. Hermione was thus glad she found her happy ending after years of Karmic Retribution and it took her a lot to learn her lesson and changed back for the better. Just that she was back to having no friends even in the neighborhood for being a known workaholic just to have time with family afterward as her husband and children were all she had now.

She ensured her husband won't cheat on her with loyalty spells, and spells to prevent him from falling into bad vices however. Hermione also cheated with magic to look young and beautiful that washes away her working stress as being a Translator, was no joke. She appears youthfully healthy as her age suggests without the vicious damages caused by stress. For all her cheating at her workplace, she knows full well what NOT to do to and for her children as a mother as Mrs. Weasley set an example for her.

Mrs. Weasley was a smothering, domineering woman who treats everyone that 'they can't do anything without her' that as a result, Ron and Ginny are unable to fend for themselves and became lazy and know nothing about real life. Hermione's approach of motherhood was based on trust, and teaching her kids how to be responsible, hard-working and self-sufficient based on various researching on countries' ways of parenting. She lived a normal, fulfilled life after redeeming herself, not that anyone who knew her knew that.

Last she checked about the remains of the Weasley Family, without her support, they died of starvation as discovered when a Ministry Employee came to check as Arthur Weasley hasn't reported to work in days. Their deaths were CELEBRATED as they were among the prime conspirators with the late Albus Dumbledore in coveting the Potter Fortune that led to their current situation. The Order Members in on the conspiracy are being Hunted down that only Kingsley Shacklebolt was spared as he had no idea what everyone else was up to. He was the only Innocent Order Member. He was also smart enough to flee while he still could and leave Britain with his family to seek employment.

Hermione no longer gives a damn. As far as she was concerned, they no longer exist in her personal history and sent a final letter to Bill, Charlie and George before finally blotting herself out of the Weasley Life. It was her final contact with them, ever and that's fine with the three older Weasleys who wanted nothing to do with her and their family.

Pretty much the entire magical world knows of She Mei's story...and she was a good example of what happens to wealthy orphans left in horrible hands that many laws in countries changed, called the Potter Article I in her honor. Frantic wealthy parents worked to ensure their child will never be another She Mei if anything happened to them.

In Italy, the Italian Ministry is fully-aware the famous Girl-Who-Conquered is living in their country as a muggle shopkeeper, perfectly content and happy being alone while living in a dangerous part of muggle society, and at a later time living with a man who she was happy with they thought she found her happy ending though they wondered how she stays young...and the man she was with got younger and the Ministry knows how old she is. Her youth was a mystery but no traces of Dark Magic in usage whatsoever, her shop came up cleaner than a magical hospital and the spells ever used were scanning and household spells so she was left alone as she wants, and one of the world's most eligible magical bachelorettes didn't want anything to do with any magical unless its the bank, and remains unmarried to this day that 'the chinese man with her is just a boyfriend', they thought.

Her vast fortunes from Black and Potter Families within Italian Gringotts as well, and She Mei already paid the goblins her share of damages with an explanation as to why what happened had to happen, with memories intact. And due to betrayal, she didn't pay for Ron and Hermione's share when she originally intended to cover them too.

Due to this, the Italian goblins really couldn't say a thing about the matter as She Mei really intended to give them back a Goblin Treasure in return for help but she and her traitorous friends were betrayed by a goblin She Mei was familiar with, not trusting her to keep her word. So in return for her 'slighted honor', the Italian Branch helped her with the transfer, an erasing records of the deed so her money wouldn't be tracked to Italy when she does return the artifact as promised.

She gave the Black Fortune to Andromeda, instating her as Family Head with She Mei stepping down and the only members being Andromeda and Teddy whom she gave the vast Black Fortune to while she kept her own family's fortune.

Her revenge was horrifying indeed for Magical Britain's England an Scotland as poverty and theft aside, almost everyone there, even the government forced CHILDREN and SCHOOL TEACHERS to fight a war for them while everyone else buried their heads in the sand and fair-weather backstabbers. They were known as international shameful disgraces.

Such was the price of greed, betrayal and cowardice.

xxx

Back to Present Date...the eighth day in the cabin...

'She Mei, we decided that before we get our next job, we will train you taking turns every hour, so you can function as needed in future jobs and scenarios.' said Feng. 'Teaching you skills we all have yet you don't, and then work in pairs, in threes, and as a whole team. We're contracted for a year so we got plenty of time.'

'Oh, that's alright. As long as I have time to cook and brew medicines and for others to do their part in keeping house...' She Mei agreed.

'Yeah, we considered that.' said Lal. She's the one feeding them after all. Feng's also a cook and helps her out to be able to feed everyone faster but its She Mei who does the finishing touches with her flames. Without Flame Influence, her cooking will affect a person the normal way and will take longer to feel its benefits. As in less than five months.

That, was what they were told...that in just one week, they felt physically better and stronger.

It was just a matter of time now before they too, 'shave off years' like Feng.

(months later, they did all look young and their best, but not immortal)

'Let's get started.' said Lal. 'For now, Verde will do the dishes.'

'Huuuh?!' Verde squawked at the chore.

'You said you'll be the last instuctor so yes, you wash the dishes so the cooks can cook later!' Lal went Major on him complete with a glower, making Verde sputter before Lal looked back at She Mei. 'Your first instructor is Luce, followed by myself, Renato, Feng, and Viper in that order before Verde. She Mei, because you were hired with us, its inevitable that you'll become part of our community albeit as a Freelancer.' said Lal. 'You can still say neutral, everyone knows we're neutral ourselves.' she said. 'For now we'll do things at a late time but starting tomorrow will be a more uniform schedule we'll decide on at dinner.

'I'll be your teacher in Law, Mafia Terminology, things about Flames Feng had to hold back in due to the Law, Etiquette of a female Mafia member, and Mafia Culture.' said Luce as everyone else left to leave them be. 'But when can we know your name, She Mei?'

'...I just want to stay She Mei for the rest of my life, Luce.' said She Mei with a somber smile. 'Hearing my real name brings back things I'd rather forget.'

'I see...' Luce shook her head. 'Well, let's begin.' she said. 'But first, let's get you started with Puberty shall we? You're very behind on that matter no thanks to the people you used to be with.'

'...Luce, I already know about being a girl.' She Mei pointed out.

'You're behind at the matters of the heart though.' said Luce with a kind smile. 'This type of puberty is different.'

'How?'

'Gender differences aside, boys and girls see each other differently more than just physical.' said Luce. 'Due to this, they start feeling differently to each other and notice things such as how attractive they are, be it looks or personality...and then when they meet one they like, they can only think of the boy or girl they like, that they become awkward or clumsy around that person...as they try many attempts to get the person they like to notice their efforts in telling them that they have feelings for the one they like. Be it gifts or displays of affection...things like that.' she chirped.

For some reason, She Mei's consciousness showed her, her past with Feng.

And her heart throbbed.

'When their feelings are returned, it becomes romantic love.' Luce told her, easily reading She Mei's reactions. 'But there are times that these feelings are merely one sided that it ends in heartbreak...sometimes, some things aren't meant to be because their true love is out there somewhere. Boys and girls fall in and out of love, heartbreak along the way until they found someone who loves them back. This is what adults you used to be with never told you when you were young when this should have been common knowledge at 13.'

'Well...its not like anybody told me since I was being set up.' She Mei grumbled with a scowl. 'To them I'm a toy they can use, play with and throw away when they're done.'

Next was Lal.

Lal confronted her bluntly, but gently about her 'soldier issues' for their first day and would spend a week to help She Mei cope and move on.

(it was due to this that after Feng, She Mei grew to like Lal)

After Lal was Renato.

'Before I teach you how to use Firearms and Bombs, I'll teach you about them first, as well as proper Maintenance and creative ways to use them before we hit the Firing Range.' he told her in his usual charming manner when he was sure Feng wasn't within eyeshot. He finds it cute that She Mei was like an attentive puppy by how she looks at him for instructions. Then again, she's...mentally and emotionally 'too young' for her age that her time with them would surely help her mental and emotional wiring catch up to her age.

It was due to this that she's oblivious to Feng's many efforts in romancing her properly. For four effing years and he's painfully aware why but at least she responds well to affection given because she was starved for it. He couldn't kiss her though.

He just wished he found and met her first because it was hard not to fall for the taken woman whose suitor can easily kill you. He's an Assassin, he's outmatched if he and Feng came to blows over her and he knew it. Renato was only stronger than Feng in flames. She Mei's personality, was attractive because she was pure, and not like most women who are literal foxes and snakes in personality. Even more when she finds out what love is because she's clearly the type who LOVES if her heart was won over.

(he later found that he's a pretty good teacher)

Next was Feng after Lunch.

'Mei, my job is to teach you Pragmatic Combat.' said Feng. 'In the past, I taught you how to fight and duel as a warrior but sadly, in the Mafia Community, you have to fight dirty or lose your life.' he said.

'So...its like that?' She Mei blinked owlishly, her eyes blinking innocently. She knows full well what he meant. She did a magical version of it after all.

'I'm afraid so.' Feng said sheepishly. 'I don't like it due to my warrior's innate spirit taking offense to foul play but I like living more and so should you.'

'By the way...do we tell them about you-know-what?' She Mei asked him.

'Hm?'

'That I'm a Sky too and you're my Guardian.'

'For now, no.' Feng shook his head. 'Its our secret and greatest protection. Besides...' he said, looking amused. 'Despite your Cloud and Sun being dominant, the hidden Sky in you will prevent Skies from Harmonizing with you as _Skies cannot bond with each other_. It will protect you from attempts at making you their Elemental Guardian of choice as you're a Dual Element. And a taken element is off the market, so to speak and let's leave them guessing as to why we're taken and who our Sky might be. I'm feeling a little naughty about this.' his eyes shone in mischief.

She Mei found it amusing as well.

'OK...' She Mei giggled. 'If you met a prankster friend of mine, you're sure to get along.'

After him is Viper.

'Right, my time with you is to get you used to Illusions.' said Viper. 'For a beginner like yourself, you'll be confused and misled too easily. Your task is to break out of the illusions with your strength of mind and spirit...and strengthen your mind to get used to Illusion Poisoning.'

'Its not dangerous is it?' She Mei balked in alarm at the idea.

'Well, if you think Luce's complaining about Pregnancy Nausea, that's how Illusion Poisoning feels, along with a pounding migraine headache _times three_.' Viper explained to her horror and her face was comically hilarious. 'But the more you'e exposed to it, you adapt to it until eventually, you no longer feel Illusion Poisoning. Think of this as Mithridatism.'

'Oh!'

Now that, she was familiar with.

Just that, feeling sick really sucks.

Lastly, was Verde.

She came to him with an ice bag on her head and inhaling medicine.

'Hard time with Viper eh?' Verde chuckled. The Cloud had to endure Anti-Illusion Training and looked utterly ill she was using her dual flames to recover faster. 'You'll be learning Computers under me and need to knows Hackers must know as at some point, you'll hack your way for information and getting past security.'

'Never done that before...I was content with just being a shopkeeper and Field Doctor until Checkerface happened.'

'Well, you'd best get started now.'

xxx

'Well, how's everybody's time with her?' Luce asked her companions as She Mei and Feng started cooking.

'Well, Feng aside who's known her for years, she's thankfully easy to get along with for a Classic Cloud.' said Lal. 'As long as her freedom isn't an issue, she's very easy to get along with.'

'She's one Cloud with no violent territorial tendencies and her aspect of choice was Freedom which is self-explanatory.' said Verde. 'One Cloud who's not a pain in the ass unlike some we can name.'

'No kidding. A Cloud who's shockingly nice and accommodating...as long as her issues aren't crossed but we shouldn't dare or her trust issues will cause her to be a Classic among us and that'll be a pain. Who knows how long we'll be stuck together.' Viper griped.

'I agree. I worked with a few Clouds in the troop...ugh.' Lal scowled in her groaning.

'Well, let's enjoy this Cloud while we still can.' Renato snorted. 'A peaceful living time with a Cloud...if we told anyone, nobody'd believe us. They'd think we hit our heads and got delusional.' he said in amusement.

'Renato, I have a warning to give you.' Luce twitched while smiling. 'Stop while you still can...because your near future will get bloody if you don't and not even She Mei can fix you if it came to that.' she warned.

'Now what did he do?' Viper snarked.

'None of your business.' Renato grumbled, knowing what the Sky is telling him off on.

Great, she saw 'that'.

xxx

She Mei who was done with washing the dishes, was basically snuggling with Feng in his room for comfort.

Well, first-timers with Illusion Mithridatism Training can get really ill.

But...

Her fist day with Luce got her thinking.

Her four years with Feng as her student and Guardian...he takes real good care of her and gives her his affection as much as she wants.

They even hold hands together and because their Sky-Guardian Bond is so strong, she knows he really cares for her and its no act like _they_ did.

But...

Does he like her that way? As a woman? Would he love her as a woman, marry her and have a happy family she long wanted?

She's 29 and not getting any younger, nevermind her immortality technique...she can stay young as she wants, but the time for a woman to have children is very short!

Stupid ovaries, why can't they work like men's testicles? Their factories never stop despite slowing down in age while a girl's thing halts in production?! That's not fair!

'You seem to be deep in thought, Mei.' Feng noted her thoughtful expression when normally, she'd go all curled up at him, basking in his presence. She Mei looked up at him.

The thing was, she remembers 'the talk' with Luce, her heart started pounding and her face went red...

She squeaked awkwardly and just buried her face in his chest as she usually does.

Feng's eyebrows rose.

xxx

The next few days were interesting during mealtimes.

She Mei started sitting with the girls when she usually sits with Feng.

She has trouble looking at the boys at their faces without going awkward.

The other five knew...and Feng was looking thoughtful.

And in lessons with him...

She really has trouble looking at him in the face, and performed very badly as a result!

'Mei, are you alright? You normally don't mess up.' said Feng worriedly as he helped her up.

Her face went redder than an apple, and with a squeak, she fled real fast, zooming past the Cabin.

'Looks like lessons ended early.' said Renato wryly, showing up from the house and leaned on the wall beside the door, arms crossed.

'...Mei's acting strange...she hates making mistakes and now she did so badly today...' Feng scratched his head.

'...you're a big idiot, you know that?' Renato told him with a raised eyebrow, causing Feng to frown. 'She's starting to 'grow up'. She sure gave 'late bloomer' a whole new meaning.' he stated in amusement. 'She did badly today in my class too we'll have to do remedial tomorrow. She ran away from me too. Let's ask Viper and Verde later if she ran off from them too.'

She's 29 and only started to have typical teenage feelings just now.

Feng scratched his head. Baffled.

Because Viper refused to reveal his gender, She Mei didn't run from him. Verde didn't touch her to cause her to run but she can't look at him in the face when they asked.

xxx

Dinner...

She Mei was severely distracted. Thankfully it didn't affect cooking even if she was with Feng as she takes medicine seriously.

Luce looked waaaay too amused and clearly having fun with this one.

And being a Guardian(not that they know that), Feng was worried, whispering Lal to switch seats with him.

'Mei, maybe you should take a break.' he said as he touched her shoulder. She Mei looked at him and they could have sworn she looked embarrassed as heck, her face blinked in several shades of red and zoomed away out of the dining room.

'Great, do something or she'll end up wrecking the house, fleeing from men!' Lal cried in exasperation. 'Go after her and sit her ass down!'

'You really should go~' Luce giggled, looking very impish now.

'You're clearly having fun with this one.' said Verde wryly.

'Guilty as charged~'

'Do you know something we don't?' Renato asked her curiously.

'Humm...I may have given her a push.' said Luce. 'Hurry and go, Feng.' she winked.

Feng quickly left, to go after his Sky...

'You did something didn't you?' Lal deadpanned.

'I just gave hints and she realized on her own. Heehee.'


	5. Reunion

Reunion

Feng chased after She Mei.

She was by the river not far from their cabin, awkward and red-faced.

She grumbles about getting the talk from Luce because now she feels weird around Feng.

She can't even look at the other guys anymore. Feeling weird around them.

'Mei...' She Mei stiffened nervously. 'So...you finally figured it out?'

Feng had been hinting for three years now that he really likes her but she just can't get it until Luce spoke to her into figuring things out. Then again, Feng did NOT miss the fact that whenever he's wearing his top when training under her, she can't help but admire his ripped, well-sculpted body oblivious to the attraction of the opposite sex that she feels.

She Mei looked endearingly awkward.

It was too cute to watch, Feng thought but at the same time, pitiful as they knew the horrible truth behind her while to anyone who didn't know the truth, seeing her this way is cute. She is innocent in the affairs of the heart but very worldly, disillusioned and jaded about the world, having only dealt bad cards in her life.

She Mei never had ANYONE who genuinely wants her as a woman to be loved and treasured as a daughter, sister and wife, not as an easy money ticket and a pawn they could control in politics.

Too bad she's a Cloud and Clouds HATE being controlled.

'I...I...'

'I know, Ai-Mei.' Feng embraced her. No need for words. Its the thought that counts, and action as She Mei got nothing but empty words and promises for years.

He understood his Sky through watching her, and listening to Andy.

'...what's that mean?' She Mei asked him, red-faced. The only chinese she bothered to learn is her alias, and about medicine. That was it.

'Ai means 'love'.' Feng told her causing her to stiffen. 'But if attached to a name, it becomes 'my beloved'.'

She could only look at him in wonder, as if unable to believe it.

Seeing the way she looked at him PAINED him.

'I know, Ai-Mei. You've been hurt so many times you can't even believe what I'm saying...but I really love you.' Feng tried to convince her and used their bond to convey his sincerity in his feelings...because one's own flames through a Guardian Bond were more honest than words.

...and she burst into tears, crying.

He could feel the hurt and hope in their bond, as well as asking if its all for real.

Crying from shock that she was ACTUALLY loved, not as a means to deceive and get close to her for money.

Feng really wants to commit mass murder now, and he wants Andy to give him names and location. NOW.

'Feng...thank you...' She Mei sniffled, shaking in his arms. 'The ones who truly loves me are all dead. Manipulated into getting killed to get them out of the way...so they can't protect me from their betrayal...Andy couldn't even go near me in fear she'll be arranged to die too until she can approach me safely because Teddy is in more danger than I am until she had the chance. She knew what was going on...'

'I know. She told me many things when we talk together.' said Feng as his eyes darkened in lust for blood. 'Can I kill them all for you?'

'No. I want them to pay. Pay for the rest of their lives with their children knowing the true colors of these traitors.' came the growl. 'Killing them will end my revenge.'

Ohhh She Mei knows.

Due to Inflation and Poverty in Magical Britain, the Weasleys died from hunger as Bill, Charlie and George disowned themselves and ditched them out of disgust. Molly had hounded Hermione for money calling on the debt she owed them for taking her in after her parents disowned her. Prices soared that even a meal in the Leaky Cauldron now cost 500 Galleons and above. Even the cheapest books cost so much now that Kreacher ensured no Muggleborn gets into the Wizarding World.

She also had Fleur, whose family has connections to the French Ministry, check on new Muggleborns and ensure they go to Beauxbatons instead, not Hogwarts. That upon detecting Underage Magic, French Authorities will come and 'have the parents' take their children to French Lessons so studying in Beauxbatons will come easy when they turn 11. So money meant for Magical Britain goes to Magical France instead! Too bad for the muggleborns they couldn't get to on time though as when she enacted her revenge, it was already year 1999 and when she got her revenge, it was by Christmas that year. She had talked to the Muggle Prime Minister about the matter and she promised that the Muggle Side will not be included in the fallout.

Then again when inflation hit, she heard many Muggleborns quit Hogwarts anyway. No difference there. And last she checked, there's feelers looking for her but her own self is under Fidelius and put her name and words that have anything to do with her under Taboo, with the cost being HER stealing money from these speakers by getting them fined 200 Galleons per offense. Its no wonder the Weasleys are in the poorhouse. But she ensured Bill, Charlie and George are safe from the Taboo.

'Can they follow you here?'

'No, I made sure of that.' said She Mei. 'I got my happy ending, my rightful dues and all I want is to truly live.'

'I know...can I be a part of your life?'

'Feng...you really love me, right? You're so warm...' She Mei snuggled into his arms.

'Haha, I loved you for a long time, I should be warm.' Feng smiled happily. 'Let's stay here for a bit while longer.'

'OK...'

They enjoyed each other's company under a tree by the river in silence.

xxx

'Its alright now but they'll be a no-show until dinnertime tonight.' Luce sighed as she stopped using her powers. 'Poor girl. Those who loved her are arranged to die so she's ripe for the picking. What a terrible conspiracy.' Luce shook her head in dismay. 'But she's alright now. Feng managed to make her believe he's truly there.'

'Well, all that's left is us now.' said Renato. 'Tomorrow we can finally continue lessons.' he sighed. 'While its funny at first, I really don't like my schedule out of whack.'

'Same but she needs rehab and fast or she'll be a liability in missions.' said Lal. 'With Viper's simulations, we have to make sure her conditioning will not compromise the operations and her skills are invaluable incase we lose a limb.'

xxx

When they were back to cook dinner...

The couple are noticeably closer to each other and in a particularly good mood. The food even got more Gourmet-ish, if possible.

But one day, during a meal...

An owl tapped onto the window. And its carrying a package!

'Incredible! An owl that can carry a package more than its own weight?!' Verde exclaimed as the others saw this utter impossibility occur before their eyes.

'Hey there Tweedledee!' She Mei greeted George's owl as she got up to open the windows. 'What does George got for me this time?'

'George?' Feng twitched, jealous that another man sent her a package as She Mei gave the owl a chunk of meat before tearing the package apart.

'I'm the Silent Partner of his Joke Shop but the stuff he makes ended up being usable for escape cover and sabotage instead of the pranks he intends if purchased by our kind...' She Mei chuckled in her explanation. 'He and his late twin received my support since they really planned their future out back when we were in school and they sell well to kids. George sends me their latest work for a check-up before I approve for sale since I get percentage off the profits...and **we really don't want a lawsuit**.' she twitched. 'If left unchecked, we really WILL get one since George tends to overdo it with Lee.' she took out a letter and a clear glass ball with a small, thin tube sealed with a cork and inside was some sort of two types of fluid that was akin to oil and water, never mixing. And a letter.

'What's it say?' Luce asked her.

'Its worse than a Molotov Cocktail enough to destroy a concrete wall.' She Mei gulped. 'Shake it well then throw at a target. If it can blow up a concrete wall, humans its thrown at are worse off.' they can imagine it now. 'What made those boneheads create this?!' she quickly read the rest of the letter. '...I think we need to rescue them...a mafia famiglia took notice of their Joke Shop in Amsterdam and saw their potential as weapon makers...but the law will start sniffing around if they see the results of this cocktail!'

'We need to see its full power She Mei.' said Verde. 'If its as potent as they say...they might get a visit from 'them' and be in jail forever.'

'Looks like we need to rescue your old friends.' said Lal.

'That, and tell them to relocate.' She Mei swore.

Thus their first mission is personal.

xxx

Amsterdam, three days later...

In front of a store named Joke Shop 'Marauders'...it has a moving mascot of a redheaded freckled robot waving 'hi' to customers.

They went inside to see a lot of teenagers buying a lot of products that are indeed, for juvenile jokes and a black-skinned woman headed the shop, dressed in a goth-punky manner in black, white and purple with hairstyle to match. Its clearly a big-time shop due to how it looked.

'Angelina.' She Mei greeted.

'She Mei.' Angelina greeted her former teammate. 'How did you like the package?'

'Its da bomb.' She Mei chuckled. 'Where are our terrible duo?'

'In their workshop down the basement.' said Angelina. 'I do the Cashier job and they handle production. I never thought that back in school, this would sell well. Too well we could send our kids to a prestigious university and live in comfort.' she said happily. 'But you're kinda young...like you never aged a day since graduation.' she noted as she didn't look past teenage age.

'I took care of my health using all means available in the market but sadly, I'm forever vertically-challenged.' She Mei shook her head. 'These guys are my colleagues and they're here to help me out with the terrible pair. Its about your...unusual customer.'

Angelina looked to see a pregnant woman, a soldier woman, a cloaked person, a doctor, a chinese guy and a man in black, all of whom, **gorgeous**.

But she didn't like the look in their eyes, making her wonder what has She Mei gotten into this time.

'They paid a little TOO well if you ask me...that saved our ass when one of my kids got into a car accident with treatments needed beyond our savings.' Angelina shuddered. 'The fees are horrifying. But George's worried still because of the unusual request and money we got so he sent you the package because its lawsuit potential.'

'Riiight...we be on our way so where's their workshop?'

xxx

The Workshop...

'Hey there, mate! Good to see ya after a decade!' Lee Jordan greeted. Its been ten years indeed since the day She Mei ruined Magical Britain to the Magical International Community.

'Yeah, looks like time's doing ya well.' said George. 'Buuuut.' his eyes' glinted. 'Who's your boyfriend? Do we need the 'big brother' talk?'

'H-huh?! How do you even know I got a boyfriend?' She Mei did a double-take.

'I'd know cuz I'm a married man.' George snorted.

'Don't worry about me.' said She Mei. 'I'm more worried about you guys and this client of yours...Luce, you have the floor.' She Mei told Luce as Luce stepped up.

Their client is a known Mafia Famiglia who wants weapons specialists and they happen to catch their eye through their prank shop. They will do ANYTHING to have these specialists on their payroll. Threat and Blackmail most common that spooked the inventors because that would mean George's wife and children would be used against them. But nobody knows WHY they're gathering talented weapon makers!

'So we are here to essentially erase your existence in their books by dealing with them for you.' said Luce. 'In the meantime, we will deal with them. Verde and I will stay with you so you would know what to make without getting the attention of the wrong people while the rest of us...deal with errants.'

'D-don't tell me...you guys will go to war?' George croaked out.

'Yup, pretty much.' said She Mei.

'Mei, we just started recovering from _that_.' George deadpanned. 'You'll seriously go back to that kind of life?'

'Don't worry, I'm their doctor. Its been my career for ten years so the others will do the actual fighting but I can't be too far away.' said She Mei.

Well, she's a doctor but they can't go to her as she specializes in nutrition, amputations and illnesses, not what happens to accident victims, they thought. They came to her for illnesses and disease as well as broken bones but not even she can fix crushed organs and such.

xxx

'You lied to those guys.' Lal commented.

'They'll blow their top if I told them I'm fighting with you.' She Mei drawled. 'They're overprotective of me.'

Thus their first unofficial job began. Viper went in first for information as it was his specialty. He also stole a lot of money being the greedy bastard he was.

Once information is at hand...they planned well...and end result, was rubble and a letter of explanation to the Vindice to get their ass out of trouble. All in a day's work...that, and they obtained illegal information NOT to be spread to the public thus the Vindice got it all before they flew back to Amsterdam for the good news.

'Its OK now guys! You're safe now!' She Mei chirped while she and her teammates looked like nothing happened to them. They all had healed up just to hide how rough the job was to keep her civilian friends from freaking out and had a family reunion of some sorts.

Apparently they were her upperclassmen in the same dormitory and also involved in the conflicts on the same side unaware of the conspiracy until too late...but Andromeda Tonks was a snake in the grass and their wild card who taught She Mei how to use her immense 'power' to make her enemies pay, fully-aware that she was set up for her money and got wind her favorite cousin, daughter and son-in-law was set up for murder the woman wanted revenge as well so she helped She Mei and the fallout was HUGE.

George was safe from the 'arranged murder' despite being on She Mei's side because his family couldn't bring themselves to kill him as one, he's their son and second, a money-spinner who earns more than his father and brother Percy ever did in their home country while Bill now no longer helps with house expenses, having a wife and children to support while Charlie helps pay bills but since the conspiracy that disgusted them, no longer. At least they were safe from their own family's arranged murders aided by the others in on the conspiracy...

Everyone else wasn't.

Luce and Verde found out that much though they knew the younger adults were still hiding something.

(they created an edited version of the truth to make it muggle-worthy excuse)

xxx

'She Mei...your friends aren't saying the entire truth but we got the gist of what happened.' said Verde as they were on a 1st class flight back home to Italy. 'A Civil War over the supremacy of inbreeding, really.'

'Yeah, we fought against idiots like that.' said She Mei. 'Sadly, said inbred idiots hold a lot of high positions because of pro-inbreeding. But there are things we can't tell you about just like how you can't fully tell me the truth without agreeing that I become a part of the mafia community too. If there's people like Viper and the Vindice's Omerta...we have Memory Erasers. And some are asshole enough to wipe you clean enough that you're reduced to _Homo Erectus_. We can't risk it.'

'Hoo...'

The others paused.

They have such a thing?

'Its for your own sakes that we're holding back. We could only give 60% of the full 100.'


	6. Life before the Bells

Life before the Bells

5 months into living together that Luce's belly swelled considerably...she was now six months along but...

'What a big baby.' She Mei sweatdropped as she and Verde did the check-up. She was poking Luce's protruded, rounded belly in awe with a finger.

'Ahahaha, its thanks to your wonder food.' Luce giggled, patting her belly.

She had to eat a lot of brain-healthy food as well as calcium-rich food with her pregnancy cravings and pregnancy symptoms 'sealed away' by She Mei's medicine so she could eat what's good for a developing baby without barfing it all back out. Her food was different from everyone else's for the sake of her child coming out intelligent. She's just worried how to get such a big baby out now...

Not only that...they all 'lost age' in physical terms. From early-thirties adults, they looked ten years younger. Not a sign of stress not wrinkle, not even eyebags are in sight. Teeth pearly-white, skin baby-soft and as fair as their genes can afford them.

Everyone was wondering what the hell were they doing and HOW were they doing it.

Group relationships improved, learning about each other. She Mei more as she was a civilian, her information is readily accessible but for others, very little is known. In fact, most of their pasts are a mystery.

Such as Renato having a Master's Degree in Mathematics, putting many Mathematicians, even Verde to shame, as well as a member of the Italian Bird-Watching Society, into Cosplay wearing ridiculous outfits with a straight face at stakeouts, a perfect shot able to aim at 0.5 seconds, skilled at reading people, and the highest Mafia Hide-and-Seek Rankings...considering he's the best hitman. In Mafia Hide-and-Seek, its basically lingo for hitmen finding their quarry in the shortest time possible. He also struck a strong friendship with Luce, being the one to understand him the most. His favorite foods are Espresso and expensive wines, Tofu Soup and Miso Soup.

They found out about the food when one day, Renato wanted to eat in a Japanese Restaurant...and despite the other dishes existing, they were ALL he ordered! By tens each!

Luce is a strong believer of fate being a shamaness able to see the future and sees it as a predestined course, which was rather hypocritical as she uses her powers to make her famiglia prosper as one of the most powerful families that sometimes set her at odds with She Mei who's a believer of fighting for a kind of fate one would want, not just give in to destiny as people would want to avoid bad futures to live a life they'd be happy with. If not for fate discussions, they'd get along. Viper was also of like-mind with the latter, preferring to live life his own way, not what destiny mapped out for him. As a mother, she has a caring and nurturing side, baking tasty treats as she could not overwork, being pregnant. Her favorite foods were candied sour fruits and berries which she eats by bucketloads if given the chance.

Verde is a typical scientist who would do anything to sate his curiosity and get results and will not tolerate anyone disturbing his work unless there's a job or She Mei telling him to sleep at midnight as the group doctor. Little is known of him as he's always by the computer working quietly, only leaving to eat, bathe and sleep(under threat from She Mei) or if there's a job. He bathes every three days but would bathe right after a sanctioned job and his favorite foods are non-greasy finger food if only because he can eat while working and not get his computer and tools dirty. She Mei makes him healthy snacks which he can eat with a fork or a skewer. He was also researching, trying to figure out how She Mei created Maintenance Immortality.

Viper's the epitome of greed for money but even he has standards. He'd rather charge exorbitant fees for his services and hoard it, and spend only just enough for his needs that his closet is very limited and he has little material possessions...even if they're the latest in the market. They settled for calling him a 'he' but nobody knows his real name and gender as he switches voices every day. He also latches on to She Mei for prolonging his life as she created immortality, a feat nobody else had done which was why she remains physically a teenager. When Verde checked her cells, he said her Telomeres are as expected of a seventeen years old human despite her being 29 when he looked months back and she could actually lengthen Telomeres by unknown means. And prolonged telomeres means increased lifespan.

He was willing to pay her a fortune for a prolonged life which she did if only because he paid. Nobody knows his actual age but when Verde looked after months of treatment, his Telomeres showed that he is now '20 years old' like Feng was to his glee that she was worth the money spent! He is also an actual psychic. He could dowse, use telepathy, and fly. His favorite foods were cheap foods that don't go beyond 3 Euro and Strawberry Milk...thus She Mei had to teach him how to cook cheap, but healthy food that costs just as much, and tastier than 'the junk' he buys while Strawberry Milk is now homemade at home in healthier ingredients. So he learned how to cook if only to save more. Miser.

Feng, aside from being a once-a-century Martial Arts genius, Qigong Master and Chinese Medicine Master, likes Spicy Food. The hotter the better that while he can happily eat it, the others would burst into tears and cry! He also knows Shiatsu and Acupuncture and tends to spoil his girlfriend a lot, being doting ever since they became official. He's also a skilled handyman, considering he lived on his own for years in pursuit of his craft after leaving his family. He was also apparently disowned for ditching a beneficial engagement and embarrassed his birth family but to be fair, his fiancee has a personality at odds with his peacefulness. He was glad he did or he'd never have the woman he actually likes and can freely marry her, foregoing tradition! And due to disownment, he can never use his surname ever again thus would marry into She Mei's.

Lal is a no-nonsense Military Instructor who successfully raised good soldiers due to her keen observation that enabled her to determine their best abilities and what was wrong with them. She tends to be harder and harsher at who'd go far in life to bring out their best potential and be disgusted with those who doesn't exert enough effort, warranting 'punishment'. It was she who saw that She Mei is dangerous to herself and took to beating the conditioning out of the youngest member in the team and the one who gave her the therapy she desperately needed...result? She Mei latched onto her as a big sister figure. Her favorite foods were Skewered Kebabs and grilled fish with beer.

Missions from Checkerface aside with extraordinary rewards beyond what Freelancers can hope for, they were also invited to formal events since they're famous people, save for She Mei who was an unknown, and always comes as Fon's 'plus-one'. Then again, they're dating! But its also in these parties that everyone felt that she was the strongest Cloud, having met many Clouds, but never anyone like her!

And in those formal parties it tends to begin.

Skies trying to harmonize with the World's Strongest Flames.

Women swooning over the men who looked younger than they should.

Some envied Luce and Lal and some praised their youthful beauty. Some even asked Lal for a dance though Luce was 'hands off'. You do NOT approach a married woman, especially a pregnant one...

While Renato, Verde, Lal and Viper can easily brush off these harmonizing attempts, Feng...

Nobody could try to latch onto Feng!

Its known thus that he already has a Sky.

This got people wondering who was powerful enough to snag him...and that, was news to their housemates.

In fact, he looked far too smug. Cheerfully smug.

'You're enjoying this aren't you?' She Mei giggled as she was dressed in a rich-red formal high-slitted, floral-print Qipao with red chinese heeled shoes. Her hair styled in how concubines of ancient chinese dynasties style their hair with elaborate hairpins and clamps. Her make-up was chinese style too instead of western style. Her eye makeup showed emphasis on eyeliner and eyeshadow as well as pink lip gloss, not lipstick. The rest of her face and neck has natural powder and light rouge on her cheeks that was 'barely there'.

When young teenage Skies tried to approach her for a dance as well as trying to harmonize with her, the looks Feng gives them were **smolderingly murderous**. And took to making sure everyone knows **she's his lover**.

(It took him weeks to teach her how men should and could be good lovers)

When age talks came up due to how the pair looked...with good reason...

'She's just turned 30.' they would say. 'She's way too baby-faced and health-conscious.'

Indeed, She Mei does many adult things in parties like drinking and flirting with Feng and they're too into each other and he looked good in a suit.

'Man, those two are the center of attention aren't they?' Daniela Vongola mused while drinking tea with her guardians, her son and his guardians and her longtime friend Renato despite the age gap.

'Well, Feng's off the Elemental Market and Mei's quite the sight. 30 yet looks half her age, too bad for teenage Sky heirs in the party.' said Renato. 'I couldn't believe she was 29 when I first saw her months ago. I thought when I walked into her shop that she was some kid assisting Feng in a shop...and she's actually the Field Specialist going around and he told us her real age.'

'Yeah, she doesn't look thirty at all...the fast life of a mafioso is stressful that we really don't look our age at all.' said Daniela. 'Look at me and my famiglia, I'm 59 but I don't look it. I look like I'm in my late 90s.' she grumbled. 'Civilians look nicer than we do.' she griped huffily. 'How do you guys do it?'

'Well, guess.' Renato challenged. 'Put that Hyper Intuition into action.'

'Its her isn't it?' Timoteo asked, as he looked at She Mei. 'My gut says so.'

'Bingo. She's hirable for _beauty treatment_ but she's very picky with who deserves it and she'll go with who Feng says deserves it.' said Renato, chugging down beer. 'There are scumbag who doesn't deserve her specialty and some who do. You'll have to prove yourselves first. Mei's very picky.'

'But what if she's threatened into it?' Visconti asked him.

'She's terrifying.' Renato smirked. 'We worked together once and with one kick to the back alone, she caused some poor bastard's guts to explode and spill out what's inside in a gory mess. Her boyfriend isn't the world's best martial artist for nothing. She's learning from him. Feng knows what to do to protect his woman.'

The Vongola party went green.

Still Renato thought, he wished he found her sooner than Feng did.

When he sees their interaction in their cabin, he knew she was a woman he would have died for. There aren't many women like her who only wanted simple, but meaningful things in life as a result of life of betrayals. She wasn't one for money and materialistic luxury her betrayers wanted from her. She was a very loyal, sweet and affectionate lover who puts those she cares for first.

He imagined that had he gotten to her first, he would have quit being a hitman and give her the happy family she wanted.

Now Feng has that in his hands. But if he screws up...one wrong move...he would never let go and fight.

For now, he has to compose himself lest Daniela and her boy sniff him out.

Sniff what he truly felt through their bloodline ability.

xxx

A week later...

'Hey, there's this weird news going on.' said Renato as he got back from weekly sniffing around in costumes. He currently wore the 'fashion bohemian disaster' look.

'What weird news?' Lal asked him.

'Funny you should ask...some COMSUBIN guy totaled 1375 hitmen from a famiglia.' said Renato. 'A Colonello.'

'He what?!' Lal burst from her seat in concern. 'Why?!'

'After you, he was the strongest Rain.' said Renato thoughtfully. 'He awakened to flames a month ago...and he drew famiglia like catnip like we do.'

'That moron!' Lal ran out of the Cabin, got onto her jeep and sped off.

'Hey?!'

'Probably someone she knows.' Luce commented, eating candied fruit made for her by the cooks as she sat by the couch. She was out of jobs for now as she's in a critical time in her pregnancy she has to be careful and avoid stress as much as possible. As a result, one other must stay with her for her safety and they take turns doing so.

'Really, we could get called anytime, that impulsive woman...' Renato grumbled, crossing his arms.

'Well, no call so far yet...' said Verde, coming out of the bath, cleanly shaven and in a fluffy bathrobe. 'Been two weeks since our last job.' he said, towel-drying his hair.

'Yeah, its getting boring.' Viper complained, flat out on the floor.

'Viper at least lie down on the other couch!' She Mei scolded. 'The floor's dirty!'

'Straight hard floors are more comfortable than squishy uneven surfaces when I want to sulk.'

'No means no! At least disinfect the floor before you do!'

'Hey Luce, what's the deal with Lal and this person of interest?' Feng asked while coming out of the toilet which was right next to the bathroom.

'Well...they're of a similar case like Feng and Mei.' Luce giggled. 'A Teacher-Student Romance. He's doing all he could to track down Lal for months...'

'Well, this time she's the one going to him.' said Viper with a snort. 'And only because she got wind he became a catnip for power-hungry no-good Skies.'

'I wish we Skies didn't have such an ugly reputation.' Luce sighed, pouting. 'Not all of us are bad...'

'Sadly, you're in the 10% who aren't.' said Renato wryly. '90% are shitholes we Guardians want nothing to do with.'

'Oh, jeez...' Luce huffed.

'Oh yes, I'll be leaving too.' said She Mei. 'Donna Vongola hired me for a medical job but...what's she like?' she asked them. She still maintained neutral status.

'She has a strong sense of justice and stubborn as a mule.' said Renato. 'Vongola was once a bloody famiglia but she changed it to how she said it should be from when it was founded but her work is halfway done due to old age, thus she raised Timoteo, her successor to complete her task. It is said that the Vongola Territories is the safest place in Italy, free of anything illegal and spotless from corruption. Tim is 29 this year and already has three sons with his wife. He just had inherited Vongola as Daniela retired quite late when normally, bosses inherit at 22 or 24.'

'I see...that's quite a stellar opinion coming from you so I accept this job.' said She Mei. 'I'll skip out if Checkerface got us a job while I'm gone.' and she went upstairs to pack...and come downstairs...she paused as if realizing something.

'Where does she live?'

Everyone face-faulted.

And so...

'Well, be back for you when you call!' and Renato left her by the doorstep after telling a maid to escort her to his friend.

So She Mei was escorted to the office with her stroller bag.

'Welcome, She Mei.' Donna Vongola greeted. She now lives in a mansion with her Guardians where retired generations live in peace, leaving the rest to their successors.

'Pleasure to meet you.' said She Mei, dressed in a hip-length, high-slitted purple qipao with white rose prints with her trademark black shorts, tights and shoes that matched her qipaos. 'Well, I'll be in for a long stay since this treatment takes two months at minimum so you'll be eating a lot for three people every single day, forbidden to drink alcohol, smoke and sleep late. You need not worry about getting fat since metabolism is sped up during the process. By the way, my services cost 200.000 per individual because of the ingredients.'

Daniela choked.

'200.000?'

Her guardians froze as well.

 **If she charges along the lines of hundred grand, you're worthy of an extended lifespan. But if ten thousands, you'll just get the beauty treatment.**

Was Renato's words in their heads.

Since She Mei was a loner who trusts very few, she often relies on others' judgment once they earn her unconditional trust.

'Ren's a good judge of character he never failed us not even once.' said She Mei. 'Be fortunate.'

Thus the elderly Donna took advantage of a prolonged life for herself and her famiglia that by the end of two months, Daniela and her group looked like they were in their early thirties with no sign of stress whatsoever but sadly, nothing can be done naturally about the graying hair thus they dyed it instead.

'Hey She Mei...I know Renato vouched for me but you are said to be picky...so why prolong my life, not just the beauty I wanted?' Daniela asked She Mei in private by the estate gardens.

'I don't know myself...but I feel that you'll be needed one day.' said She Mei. 'That's why I prolonged your life and strengthened your organs, not just the youth you wanted. You turned 60 this year, I gave you fifty more years. Oh, I'll tell you one thing...if one reaches centenarian age, its impossible to extend their life further. I can only give them the beauty treatment just so they can die beautiful I suppose.' the young witch told her. 'Use your additional lifespan well and prove me right.'

'Heh...' Daniela chuckled. 'Everyone's gonna be surprised at the next party...'

'Don't tell about me or I'll kill you and who you told.' She Mei warned her. 'Not everyone deserves a longer life. Some just needs to die so more people can live, or end their suffering or stop a tragedy before it can even begin. Some assholes need to die so they can't harm innocents. When I asked why these people existed...Luce would tell me good and bad must exist in a balance. Renato would tell me people chose to be good or bad. Lal would tell me because bad guys feel strong hurting the weak. Feng would tell me its because of peer influence. Viper would tell me its to maintain ideals. Verde would tell me psychological mumbo-jumbo I can't even understand.'

'Its like that.' said Daniela. 'Here's one more...bad guys and bad things exist so the good have a reason to fight and live.'

However...

'By the way She Mei...you're pregnant.' She Mei froze at the woman's words.

'I-I am?!' She Mei gasped out.

'Yes...be careful and not work too much.'

xxx

At home...she quickly asked Feng to check her using his abilities.

'Humm...you're a month and half along, Mei.' Feng smiled, finishing checking on her. 'Well, we've been intimate for quite a while now.'

'Well, that means she's off of missions for now,' said Lal as at home, she has to deal with her own boyfriend who took to staying with them since he got kicked out of COMSUBIN for being a 'trouble magnet' since the day he awakened.

'I think you guys should marry.' said Luce. 'While you're comfortable with things the way they are, Italy's stance on out of wedlock children are cruel. Marry so your child won't be enduring public scorn.' she advised.

'You're kidding me?!' She Mei choked out, her words causing Feng worry. 'I'll gladly marry Feng any day but such a horrible stigma for having kids out of wedlock?!'

'Sadly yes. Italy is a traditionalist country particularly for old bloodlines.' said Renato. 'Best get on with it while your baby bulge is still not obvious.'

'Well, let's get planning shall we?' Luce giggled. 'This is going to be fun!'

xxx

'Ai-Mei, while I'm glad you'll marry me but your words earlier scared me back there.' said Feng that night in their room. They always shared a room that her Cloud Room was always vacant...and now Colonello occupied it. While he and Lal are lovers, one thing Lal CAN'T stand is that he snores so loud she can't sleep! So Verde have him a chin strap that works to keep his mouth closed while sleeping.

It would be a while before they shared the Rain Room.

'Sorry...its just that I'm fine having good things in life without having to bother with tradition you know?' She Mei sighed. 'Tradition ruined my life. Chewed it up, spit it back out and trampled on it. I hate tradition. We could be a family as live-in partners with no one the wiser. Heck, a lot of eloped couples do that...'

'Well, this is one tradition to protect our child from future stigma.' said Feng. 'We both don't like tradition unless its medicine but society's really fickle.'

'Yeah, I'd know that best.' She Mei said gloomily. 'Well...everyone will know my name real soon.' Feng perked up at that.

'Can I be the first to know?'

She Mei smiled and told him.

xxx

After a month of organization...the Venue, the Food, the priest, who'd be in on it and their roles...and who's invited. Its a private affair considering WHO THEY ARE.

That, and make sure schedules are open for the big day.

Both She Mei and Feng learned how Italian Weddings go. She Mei from Luce and Feng from Renato.

Feng took to singing to her in private...when cooking and in their room together. He had already purchased a pair of matching diamond rings online in the internet.

The other women in the house would swoon and squeal at the songs, making Colonello pout.

'Jeez, Lal's going all squealy.' Colonello complained on a drinking night.

'Get started with singing lessons then.' said Viper. 'No bride would want a groom whose singing voice sucks.'

'Yeah. Its a given. Heck, I practiced as a precaution before I got my title.' said Renato.

One week before wedding day...

She Mei had to come with Luce and Viper...with good reason. Civilians would raise an eyebrow at a young marrying bride so he had to be around to mentally deal with boutique employees.

The venue is in Castle Mago Estate, they have to hire a lot of employees for help since they can't do it all by themselves, darn it!

The wedding is on a Sunday. It happens to be Feng's 34th birthday.

Sunday weddings are the luckiest and if a bride wears green the night before the wedding, it will bring luck and abundance to the couple. Conversely, if she wears gold on the day of the wedding or before it, she will receive bad luck. So not even the tiniest gold on her person. Ever.

On the way to the church, the bride and groom will receive several challenges involving a fallen broom, a crying baby, or other household chores to test their skills before marriage. In Northern Italy, the groom brings the bride's bouquet and he chooses the color and style of the flowers as his gift to her. Feng prepared his wife's favorite flowers for the wedding and the setting.

They learned that her name is Diantha. A name meaning 'god flower'. A name Viper felt befitting because she can technically be one with her immortality technique. And Feng will become Feng Potter due to circumstances. Bill's family, Charlie, Luna and her husband Lorcan Scamander and Neville(but not his wife and kids) met Feng for the first time, being invited to She Mei's wedding and Teddy serves as the Ring Bearer and Bill's youngest daughter Dominique is the Flower Girl.

To ward off the evil-eye from envious people, a groom should carry a piece of iron(toc ferro). At the reception, all the men at the reception are supposed to kiss the bride for good luck and to make the groom jealously possessive.

Strong drinks are served to start the festivities and to toast the couple with 'Evviva gli sposi' which means Hurray for the newlyweds and is shouted whenever there's a lull in the party or shouts of 'kiss for the bride' mean that the newlyweds must kiss to show their affection.

During the reception, the bride carries a satin pouch where guests can place envelopes of money for the chance to dance with her. Of course no reception would be complete without dancing the traditional tarantella, which is the dance of the spider and involves light and quick movements with passionate hand gestures.

The food is almost as important as the ceremony and guests may be served up to 14 different courses(She Mei had to learn these Courses) and of course the cake is served with espresso. The groom also has his tie cut into little pieces that are then sold off to the guests by the groomsmen to pay for the band. The groom would normally bring a cheap tie for this event but Feng bought a pricy one as he'll marry only once anyway.

One of the oldest traditions is the giving of candy-coated Jordan almonds. Meant to represent the bittersweet nature of marriage, these treats are given to guests wrapped in tulle, or pretty pouches, in quantities of 5 or 7, which are lucky numbers.

At the end of the wedding day, a couple would break a vase or glass and the number of pieces was supposed to represent the number of years that they would be happily married. Due to that, the newly-weds gave it all they got to ensure the vase is broken into tiny pieces!

As in many cultures, during the reception, friends of the groom would sneak away to play tricks on the couple such as walling-in the door of the couple's new home or putting itching powder on the bed. George and his family were responsible for the pranking. They also provided entertaining party favors and fireworks.

Then there's the wedding night...

'They can't do that, she's pregnant!' was the realization.

'Well, that's one good reason to be cock-blocked I guess!' Charlie snickered.


	7. After That

After That...

Castle Mago the next day...

Clean-up ensued by employees before they were paid and went home.

'You're the last of us to get married.' said Neville as they talked in the gardens in breakfast time. The mafioso allowed her to talk with her friends just so they could learn more about their Cloud's circle whom she hasn't seen in a decade. The children were enjoying the swimming pool. 'Why so late?' he asked.

Because of She Mei's revenge, he quickly 'went muggle'. He then built a vast orchard and herb farm as his business that goes well and married Hannah Abbott. Doing business in Magical Society isn't so profitable anymore due to Inflation and Poverty while life as a muggle made him wealthy and able to access goods cheaply. So he never went poor unlike most Purebloods and forced his family to swear an Oath because he agreed with his friend's revenge.

'Well, I felt I'll never get married anyway...then I met Feng.' said She Mei. 'I hated marriage because of what I put up with and nearly ended up with.' her magical friends cringed. She nearly married Ron. 'But now I'm an Italian Citizen after discarding my British Citizenship. And in Italy, out-of-wedlock children get unreasonable scrutiny so we married to protect an innocent life from a fickle society. If not for social pressure, Feng and I would have been fine doing things our way since we were happy that way. We're content with the simple life, you know?'

'I see...well, how far along are you Diantha?' Andromeda asked her.

'Well, one month and so...so everyone's treating me like I'm fragile chinaware or something.' She Mei sighed. 'Now I know how you guys feel. My job is just being a doctor and cook, nothing strenuous about that, honestly!'

'Well, deal with it!' Fleur snickered. 'William won't even let me leave our bedroom in fear I'd miscarry! But hey, someone HAS to do the chores and cook!' Fleur gained a peach tan complexion from living in Egypt thus avoids too much sun as she could. But maintains her complexion using herbal soap made out of Songyi Mushrooms and Lemon Oil otherwise she'd be tanner.

'That was one time!' Bill moaned. 'We both had no idea how to handle first time you know!'

'You'll never let it go huh?' Luna said playfully.

'Nope!' the women laughed while Bill huffed.

'Well, that's life...Luna gave me gray hairs since she's being her usual self while in her early period.' said Lorcan. 'First time is a huge scare!'

'I keep telling you I'm fine since I know what to do you know...its my body after all.' said Luna with a playful smile. 'Well, want to help me bake bread in the oven again?'

'Honey!'

'Ooh, that's a new way to put it huh?' Angelina smirked. 'How about you Georgie? Will you put a turkey in mine?' she asked her husband who choked on his tea.

'George my pal, we're a bad influence on your wife.' Lee told George while patting the choking redhead's back.

'Hey hey, save the bedroom talk for later!' Charlie sputtered, red-faced.

'Speaking, when will YOU get married?' Bill asked his brother.

'Well like I said, cupid hasn't struck me yet in front of a girl.'

'You'll be an old geezer by then.' George scoffed, recovering from choking. 'And there's no ladies in your job!'

'Well, Diantha waited until the right guy came along, so will I!' said Charlie. 'Who knows, the right lass will come along for me! Some people marry late in life.' he said.

'Well, I hope you do before you're too old for that even if I can help in the looks department.' said Diantha wryly. 'And we ladies tend to end our season in middle-age while you guys can keep up the factory so get on with it.'

'Well, that's one thing about us girls isn't it?' said Andromeda. 'Ever since I turned 50 not long ago, its over for me. I no longer have a period and I lost interest in men along with losing my ability to have children, content with just being a widowed grandma to her grandkid. I just pretend to neighbors I had cancer that required organ removal.'

'If you can no longer have it, you can't get preggy anymore.' said Angelina. 'That's what's in for us.'

'Yeah yeah...' Charlie sighed. 'The ladies nag me yet my brothers don't...'

'We don't because we know full well how our anatomy works Charlie.' said Bill wryly. 'Even old geezers married young women and they still manage to have children. The other way around have to settle for adoption.'

xxx

By nighttime, it was time to go home after a final clean-up of the rented estate.

Next day was shopping for maternity clothing when she starts to bulge up.

But when Luce's almost due and Diantha about two and half along...they all were required to be on the same job, pregnancy-be-damned.

Go up a mountain to get to a temple to get to an artifact requested by a client.

But on top of the mountain's plateau area...there was no temple there.

Just an ominous light they were all bathed in.

Diantha in her magical nature, sensed this, was bad for them. She did not hesitate to sacrifice herself for Feng who was of like-mind for his wife, creating yet another sacrificial magic out of love that protected them both and their unborn child.

Thus an anomaly occurred.

While the others became babies...Diantha and Feng became adolescents instead, appearing around 12-13 years old.

'Wha?!'

'What happened here?!' Viper was the most hysterical as all of them were naked, and clad in just a white cloak...and five of them baby-fied.

'What happened to us, Luce?!' Verde demanded.

'...we are the next sacrifices just so they would remain shining.' said Luce in a solemn, resigned voice. 'You will walk out of time while I would die sooner than I should.'

'Are you stupid?! What about your baby?!' Diantha howled. 'You're due soon and you let this happen without saying anything...'

'Its alright...my body will temporarily become adult when my time is due...Aria remains safe.' said Luce. 'We are just unlucky to be powerful chosen for this curse. I couldn't say anything because its predetermined no matter what parallel universe we're in. Not one broke this fate.' she shook her head. 'Had our other selves in an alternate course had, I would have told you. Just as my child is safe, so is Diantha's. However, as we walk out of time...we can only have one child. Ever.' Diantha and Feng looked pained as they wanted a large family. Diantha broke into tears, leaning onto Feng who was trying hard not to cry.

'But how come Diantha and Feng just became kids? They didn't become infants like we did...' said Lal.

'Its about your community isn't it?' Viper asked Diantha. 'Your kind with Memory Erasers...'

'Yes...but I still can't talk about it or they will come. Them and the Secret Police if you have Vindice.' said Diantha. 'They will toss me in prison and all of you memory-wiped about me. I would lose you and my husband. I still can't say anything.'

'...now what, hey?' Colonello croaked out as suddenly, they gained knowledge of what they are.

 **Well, this is unexpected, She Mei...something about you affected Feng as well thus you're both partially-cursed into your new status.** was Checkerface's voice in her head. **At any rate, you're luckier. Even I have no idea what happens now despite you keeping a treasure and maintaining its shine for the sake of the world's flames for new flames to be born as it drains your flames to keep shining. While Luce's condition is given...not sure about you. Even I didn't see this coming.**

 **What made you different, I wonder...**

Diantha banked on her sacrifice.

What she did for her family as her mother had done for her.

Maybe...just maybe...

While the others fumed and never forgave today...and went on their separate ways, Feng wanted to go home.

'Let's go back home Ai-Mei...back to our shop where it began.' said Feng, gloomy that they couldn't have children any more as well as depressed about the curse.

'Yeah, let's go home.' said Diantha as they left for home. 'But there's something I must do first...and only you will learn the full truth about me and where I came from.' said Diantha. 'Unlike the others who are not safe, you're safe from my people's laws _because_ you _married me_.'

'Eh?'

xxx

Italian Ministry of Magic...

Diantha showed Feng the magical world, and they got into the Ministry to file her marriage certificate as well as their current condition.

She also had permission to tell Feng EVERYTHING now that she got through legal channels leaving Feng very shocked on what truly happened to his wife, seeing everything in its nasty glory in a Pensieve in their home.

Not only that, through their bond, they managed to avoid being babies...and avoid what befell Luce who can really only have one child. They can in fact, have the big family they wanted but not even Italy's finest Cursebreakers could break the Arcobaleno Curse. So they'll have to live with it. The curse drains them of their flames to keep the Pacifiers shining, for the sake of humans with flames to be born. That was one thing Feng knew nobody else does yet was told just to his wife.

So they lived in their shop together as a happy wedded couple, taking their curse in stride.

Months later, they had a son who can be Diantha's heir to the Potter Fortune. They had a deal that if its a boy, Feng names. But daughter, Diantha names.

Feng named their son Li Jun. A name that meant 'upright truth' as his wife HATES lies the most. She was always truthful and honest with him and he, to her.

They doted on their son without spoiling him and raised him well, and going to America to meet his much-older cousins. 50 years old Andy and 13 years old Teddy.

'What on Earth happened to you two?!' Andromeda choked out as on her doorstep were very young versions of the couple whose wedding she's been to not long ago. They're not older than Teddy!

'Its a long story.' Diantha sighed as they came with their baby.

'I got all time in the world.' Andromeda twitched, her foot tapping on the floor and arms crossed.

Needless to say, the old woman is NOT happy with what happened.

'You seem to have bad luck with these types of people,' said Andromeda wearily. 'I really can't believe this.'

'You and me both Andy.' Diantha sulked.

'The only good thing about it is the Sacrificial Magic Dia did to dilute the curse a lot so we could still have the family we wanted.' said Feng. 'We're of physical form and ability to do so but...how our situation looks to society is...er...' he choked, looking like he was constipated.

The implications are horrifying, to say the least. Even they could not stomach how they looked as parents to children in their states!

'I can see that...its something the purebloods back there would have done.' Andromeda shuddered. 'But as Magical Italy knows you're adults, it should be somewhat OK, just don't be around muggles when doing parenting, alright?'

'Yeah, we'll be in hiding and using magic a lot during PTCs in school.' Feng choked. 'Thank goodness my wife is magical or we'd lose more than we normally should.'

'You should be lucky you're very loved by my cousin Feng.' Andromeda chuckled. 'Sacrificial Magic done out of pure love to protect loved ones, without a shred of hesitation is a powerful magic only so few can do. And the fact that you did the same for her caused your strong bond to react to her magic that her powers diluted both your curses.'

Feng went pink with a rather shy smile.

'Yes...I'm lucky to have Dia as my wife.'

'Oh, you!' Diantha whapped his back, embarrassed. 'But Feng, we'll have to resize our wedding rings...they're too big for our fingers now.' she said, taking out her wand.

'Oh, right...'

'And you might want to buy a Nanny Elf if you want to sleep through the night.' Andromeda advised.

xxx

The news that there are new Arcobaleno and who they are spread in no time flat. But they find it odd that there's eight, not seven, and one of them has a smoky pacifier. And two of them are adolescents, not babies.

They had to work on their reputations again just so nobody would dare fuck with them.

Some became full-time Hitmen.

Renato, now calling himself Reborn was very active with a vengeance just so no upstart would dare to claim his title as the World's Greatest Hitman and Marksman.

Feng participated in many fighting tournaments, both legal and illegal to maintain his title as the World's Best Fighter. He also took jobs for the Mafia and showed his ruthless cruelty in his work despite having a serene smile on his face while being polite and nice. Its known that he married the Underground Pharmacist that his enemies tried to use Diantha against him...

...did not work.

They soon find themselves as brutalized, exploded corpses as one hit from her, you blow up from inside out or have her army of poisonous snakes bite you all over. She was worse than her husband in the cruel department. Her antics made her known as the Strongest Arcobaleno in terms of physical prowess. She even impales their taxidermied corpses on stake poles outside her shop as a warning and pinned some to the walls of her shop using stakes. Nobody tried again.

Its why Feng was just chill when they threatened his wife as he wore a dark smile on his face. He knew full well that broken bones and crushed organs are preferable compared to what she'd do to fools who dare try to threaten his family.

(the taxidermied display stayed for years)

Viper took to changing his name as well. He became Mammon so the others were unaware that he reclaimed his titles as well and just thought 'Viper' vanished and 'someone' took his place.

Lal joined CEDEF as an Instructor as she and Colonello can no longer go back to COMSUBIN. Colonello went active in Mafia Land as a Guardian and Trainer. But he's picky with his students. Those who lack resolve? Why, there's a shark pit...

Luce continued being the Head of her Famiglia while raising Aria by herself and when she was fifteen, she disappeared on her famiglia. Cosmo later came back to the family with Luce's pacifier when Aria was nineteen, making her the next Sky Arcobaleno.

Verde returned to his Labs, and continued his notoriety as an inventor while maintaining his neutrality with his lethal security.

They meet once a year just to know how everyone was doing. But as Diantha's an active mother, Feng speaks for her during meetings and they were shocked that what applies to Luce did not apply for Diantha, having more kids after their eldest son and enjoyed having a full house.

xxx

Years passed by since the day they became an Arcobaleno in 2010.

After ten years of having Li Jun, they had another son named Ming Zi born in 2020(intelligent son). Feng and Diantha waited years before it was safe to have another baby when they inspired enough terror that nobody messes with them.

From there, they have children every three years after Ming Zi.

After Ming Zi is yet another son making them wonder if they're super-lucky with sons. Their third son is Ye Xing in 2023(bright star). They started training Li Jun in flames at age 13. After him is a daughter named Domino in 2026(belonging to the lord) followed by Lizbeth(consecrated to God) in 2029, and Sabrina who's born in 2030(princess).

Diantha is by then, 50 years old and Feng, 55.

They got the big family they wanted and had to move to a bigger place since their shop is too small for them now.

They built a big, permanent home in Kyoto. Its a mansion that doubles as a ninja house with many traps for intruders.

By the time the house is done, Feng took to working for the Chinese Triads and Diantha changed her occupation.

This time instead of a Pharmacy, Diantha opened a Restaurant called Kouryuu, a reference to Feng's colors and his dragon tattoo. But unlike restaurants that serves one dish at a time, she serves by meal in a set of soup+rice+entree+side dish. The only thing that can be ordered separately is the drinks. The meal sets always costs 1000 yen or 9 dollars.

Since they live in an upscale area of Kyoto, people could afford the cost of her food. Her eldest son Li Jun helps her out in the kitchen upon graduating high school in 2027. He learned magic from his mother, as she didn't want him to go to Magic School. At 2035 he is currently 25 years old. Due to how he looked, he was the public face, and the one who hires Waiters who double as Janitors. And they're Squibs. They treat Squibs kindly unlike other Magicals, giving them a generous salary of 330000 yen, and free meals.

Her customers note that upon eating her food, they feel better and more energetic. All lethargy and fatigue gone. Thus exhausted workers keep her restaurant packed to get their energizing food.

Andromeda is now 82 years old and allowed herself to physically age without Diantha's youth recipes. Without Diantha's aid, she who once looked in her mid-20s now looked 40-something. Teddy is now a married man at age 37, having married a Muggleborn witch in America, working as a high-paid Healer...who learned martial arts under his Uncle Feng. He's just as muscular and ripped as his uncle to his wife's delight and they currently have three children, all daughters and still trying for a son to inherit the now Lupin Fortune, with Andy having changed the Black accounts to Lupin so that if she dies, Teddy has the power to keep the fortune away from undesirable hands and made him Family Head. Diantha never missed Teddy's birthdays until he was 17...and saw to his children and her friends' kids and grandkids.

Ming Zi however, ended up being scouted as a model when he hit 15 due to his good looks and body and started working in Tokyo in 2035. Model for both clothing lines and underwear. He has a huge fanclub in Japan and it helps that he mostly looks asian than european, the only european thing about him being his red hair from his maternal grandmother and the green eyes. He would often complain how he never has privacy and can't get a girlfriend to his chagrin because the girls in school would mob him he begged his parents to chuck him to an all-boys' school in High School. They did. Like his older brother, he too, started training at 13.

Ye Xing just started Elementary in 2030 and currently Grade 5 in 2035.

Domino is currently nine years old in Grade 2.

Lizbeth is too young to go to school being six years old as well as Sabrina being 5 years old.

Diantha was one busy woman, using Time-Turners to spend time with her younger children with Li Jun and manning the restaurant. Exhausting, but she will NOT trade it for anything. She got what she wanted her whole life.

xxx

In the meantime, significant births happened as well.

Sawada Iemitsu and Miyazaki Nana are born in 2016.

The boy who would become Zakuro is born in 2022. Lussuria is born in 2024. Xanxus is born in 2025. After him is Levi A. Than. A year after is Superbi Squalo and Dino Cavallone. Two years after them would be the man called Kikyo and a year after, Daisy.

Bianchi would be born in 2032. Prince Belphegor, Bluebell, Mizuno Kaoru and Hibari Kyoya are born in 2033.

A year after is Ooyama Rauji, Aoba Kouyo, Suzuki Adelheid, Katou Juri, Basil, Byakuran, Sasagawa Ryohei, Rokudo Mukuro, Kakimoto Chikusa and Joshima Ken. After them is Yamamoto Takeshi and Hayato Gokudera. Following them is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma, P. Shitt, and Irie Shoichi in year 2036 and after him would be the girl who would become Chrome Dokuro in 2037. Fuuta Dela Stella would be born in 2040...and the youngest in 2044 are Lambo and I-Pin followed by Aria's daughter Yuni two years later.

However, a problem occurred along this picture-perfect situation five years later.

Feng's brother appealed to him for help in China.

His son-in-law and daughter married too young in a fit of passion...but five years later divorced and went separate ways, leaving behind their son Hibari Kyoya. His son-in-law won custody over him, yet left him in his hometown in Japan with some maids to work in Italy with his father while his daughter went on to be a fashion designer in France. His grandson had no clue as to what's happening but he could not go to Japan to look after him as he is now head of the family and his daily schedules are always booked.

'That's weird...while I will gladly help a child, you're begging me, a disowned.' said Feng as they met in a cafe in Shanghai. 'When a family member is disowned, you normally have nothing to do with them as our family rules decreed.'

'Your family is in Japan thus you are the closest...everyone else just couldn't be bothered. They don't even know Kyoya and my daughter Xiaoying is clearly an unfit mother.' said his brother in frustration. 'I did tell her her marriage will amount to nothing. Married too young, too fast and now my grandson paid the price! I can only count on you for this.'

'Yare yare...I have a full house myself.' Feng scratched his head. 'Lucky for you my wife loves children she keeps bugging me to keep making more until she turned 50. She will gladly welcome Kyoya in the family. I'll see this boy for myself. And kindly heel that niece of mine and whip that boy of hers for abandoning their son for work to distract from divorce.' he said sternly. 'There's a difference between love and passion. Love lasts a lifetime, passion is merely a useless fling. Youth these days, they know nothing about life unlike back in our young days.'


	8. Hibari Kyoya

Chinese Names:(did I get some right? if ur better, you can correct me. I'm taking words and piecing together what sounds good in google)

Feng: Fon  
Li Jun: Choushin  
Ming Zi: Eiji  
Ye Xing: Kousei  
Diantha: Shinfa  
Domino: Shuuka  
Lizbeth: Houka  
Sabrina: Miya

* * *

Hibari Kyoya

Home in Kyoto...2038...

'Heee...so that's how it is?' Diantha asked her husband who came home with that little tidbit. She's on their bed, topless and lying down on her stomach, being massaged by her husband. 'That's messed up.'

She works five days a week with their employees, then closes on weekends as that work was exhausting.

'You think? Da Ge went as far as kowtowing to me because my niece and her husband are idiots.' Feng told her while massaging her back. Usually, its their elf who does this but when he's home, he does it for her. 'But at any rate, we have a nephew to raise and discipline into a stable home. We're bringing him to Kyoto.'

Their mansion has rooms for family, two for house elves and seven Guest Rooms incase the Arcobaleno came to play. Not that they ever did anyway...but precaution is still good. The rooms are usually used by his wife's circle of friends and relatives when they come to visit.

'Alright, he can use one of the rooms never used, dear.' Diantha smiled. 'I hope we can raise him decently after quite the shock.'

'Shock...seeing his parents argue, fight and separate in his short life? Yeah...shock.' Feng shook his head at the understatement. 'Youth these days...'

'Honey, you sound old.'

'We ARE old.' Feng pointed out in amusement. He is currently 63 and his wife 58.

In their lives as Arcobaleno, parenthood aside, Feng taught her and their children Italian, Chinese and Japanese while she taught English, French, Romanian and Egyptian when Li Jun was old enough to learn languages. Language Learning must start young as it will sink in faster than it would as an adult wherein by then you need twice-thrice the effort. Time Turners were SEVERELY abused when they were in Elementary up to Middle School just to teach languages and train their children in Martial Arts, Qigong and Medicine.

And as a Martial Arts Legendary Grandmaster, Feng can see what arts suited his wife and children as well as training regimes just by one look at them and their natural potential, with She Mei reaching Grandmaster in her arts and in later years, their eldest son when he turned 20. Ming Zi is well on his way.

'I wanna deny it until we're both sick and tired of life, satisfied that we did all we could to die content and greet Death with open arms.' Diantha smiled tiredly. 'And we magicals live up to 200 anyway. 100 years old is merely 'middle age' to us. Andy doesn't even act old because of that.'

'Oh sheesh...' Feng snorted. For 'muggles', middle age is near fifty. And due to magic and their powerful bond as Sky to Guardian as well as magically-married? He too, would live long...if the curse isn't making them spend their lives faster.

He had gone to Namimori, to the Hibari Residence.

Hibari Hitomi's family owns Namimori since the Edo Period, hence his family were wealthy landowners, now wealthy businessmen.

Hence this lavish mansion that's a heirloom.

Feng is using his power full-blast just to 'look' how he should in his sixties to the servants of the family.

'Welcome, Fon-sama.' one of the maids greeted.

All maids hired, were near fifties, he noted.

'Where is Kyoya?'

'He's...understandably difficult.' the maids winced as the maid who greeted him spoke. 'We understand his feelings and tried to make him feel better to no avail.'

'Well, he's traumatized and in dire need of counseling and a stable environment.' said Feng. 'My brother, his grandfather wishes he live with my family until he's stable. He will have a stable home with my family. My wife is very homely so our children are a happy lot. Until Kyoya returns, please look after this place.'

When Feng met Kyoya, Kyoya saw an 'oniisan' with a glass-like red pacifier worn like a pendant.

'Who're you?'

His room was a mess, full of things clearly destroyed out of rage.

'I'm your uncle.' said Feng. 'Feng Potter.' he said with a kind smile.

'You're young to be one.' said Kyoya with a surly expression.

'I should be. I'm your uncle through marriage and the family tree. Not all uncles are old geezers you know.' Feng chuckled. 'I'm here to take you home to my family for at least, seven years. You now own this house and can't leave it alone for long after all.'

'...'

'We'll help you and teach you what it means to be a good man.' said Feng. 'Saa, we live in Kyoto.'

'Kyoto?!'

xxx

Kyoto...a mansion...

'...this house is too big. Bigger than mine.' Kyoya mused as they got inside and he got a full look of the property. The house is big, even the gardens! The gardens have manicured lawns and beautiful flowers in shrubs, and fruit trees.

His uncle is also strange, he can change his appearance from adult to kid.

'Well, my wife is a westerner and so am I. Well, China's in the west too.' Feng smiled. 'Our building standards are different from Japanese who wants everything minimized from home size to even room size. Honestly your house makes me feel claustrophobic!' he shuddered.

'What's everyone like?'

'My wife likes children...to the point we have six children. Choushin is now 28. Eiji is now 18. Kousei is now 16. Shuuka 13. Houka 10 and Miya 7.'

'That's a lot...but what are you really? When we met you're a kid. Now you look old.' Kyoya frowned as indeed, Feng took his 'true form' to what he imagined how he'd look, while wrinkle-free.

Feng looked somber all of a sudden.

'Well...my wife and I are cursed shortly after we married...we and six others were deceived by a man who hired us for a job...and when he's done with us, he cursed us all.' Kyoya can see that his uncle wasn't too happy about it. 'We were all supposed to turn into babies while retaining our abilities and strength as adults...yet two of us are physically just as old as our eldest daughter Shuuka. Its because love created a wonderful power that diluted most of the curse away.' he smiled. 'However cheesy that sounds, its true and it happened. My wife and I love each other so much.'

'...why can't they be like that?' Kyoya looked on, bitter.

He asked about his own parents.

'Love and passion are two, too different things.' said Feng. 'I told your grandfather that. Love lasts a lifetime, Passion just a temporary fire on a small candle that will die out when the candle melts completely. Your parents married too young and too fast because of youthful passion despite not knowing enough about life just yet...and realized that too late. You, an innocent is forced to pay the price for their foolishness.'

'Oh...'

'We will teach you many things so you will be able to see the world clearly.' said Feng. 'And you should know what a good home is like, so one day, you will become a wonderful husband to your wife...and a wonderful father to your children.'

That night, Kyoya was introduced to his relatives.

He met his aunt and his many cousins.

They were all beautiful people. But clearly took after his uncle in looks as they look mostly chinese and the little hint of their european blood through their british mother showed in their hair, skin color and 'just different somehow'.

Choushin has dark brown curly hair and light brown eyes. Eiji has dark-red wavy hair and green eyes(he was told that because his cousin works in Tokyo as a model and lives in a dorm school). Kousei has dark blonde straight hair with brown eyes. Shuuka has black hair like her mother with black eyes. Houka has light red hair with hazel eyes and Miya has light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Kyoya is the youngest of this lot...and his relatives were really nice people...but very studious.

Because Feng works in China, staying home half the year and the other half working, Choushin teaches when he wasn't around. Language, Martial Arts, Medicine, Good Manners, Etiquette, Morals and Right Conduct, what and how boys should be to themselves, to family and friends, how to be a good judge of character...

But one day on weekends, he watched an Animal Documentary...

And considering he's growing strong...he decided that the strong gets all, losers get nothing but mere pittances or worse, scraps. He worked hard to be strong thus, and looks down on the weak, and enjoys being with his relatives...his warm and doting aunt, his uncle and older male cousins a strong presence in his life that were ideals to be a good man, and his female cousins who were what good girls should be...in his aunt and uncle's ideals at least.

They were worldly nature-wise, not worldly material-wise. They knew what the world is really like despite how society looks.

But he knew that one day, he'll have to go back to that lonely mansion because he has to look after it. Its his property now though until he has a job, his aunt and uncle will manage the bills.

When he graduated Elementary as a Valedictorian, he finally saw his grandparents who were there to see him on the stage as a Valedictorian with many awards as he made a speech on stage as his own parents are still a no-show.

Then again, his aunt and uncle were his real parents at any rate, not his 'creators'.

They were there for him when he needed them most.

Just that, why does his uncle work for those weaker than him? He doesn't get it.

Kyoya fully knows Feng works for the Triads. But what job, is unknown.

'Ah, papa's employers huh?' Miya, his older cousin mused. 'Well, however despicably weak they are, they pay well. We do need money to support our lifestyle you know.'

'But you have the restaurant.' Kyoya grumbled. 'Doesn't aunt's restaurant earn six digits a day? Technically you earn millions of yen in a month.'

'Yup, we have but papa is a warrior. He would always search for battles despite his personality. So he sticks around those guys if only so he can fight a couple hundred armed-to-the-teeth men to stay in shape. His pride as the Legendary Grandmaster is on the line after all.'

'Heee...'

Warrior and staying in shape, huh?

One week before his Junior High begins, Kyoya went home to Namimori. He felt that as man of the house, he has to grow up faster and show who runs the show in this town.

(he did just that, ruling with an iron fist)

xxx

'Hey, Kyoya finally went back home...is he going to be OK even if his instincts haven't manifested yet?' Diantha wondered as she and Feng are in bed together.

'He'll be fine...just that I dread the day he eventually chooses his territory.' said Feng. 'Your territory is your own self, your freedom, not a location or an object like most Clouds which was why unlike any Cloud you're easy to get along with. Kyoya has yet to have his territory established as we kept him distracted with a full schedule...'

None of their children are Clouds.

Choushin is a Rain, Eiji is a Sun, Kousei is a Storm, Domino is a Mist, Lizbeth is a Lightning and Miya is like her mother, a Dual-Element but of Sun and Rain. All of whom quarter-magicals but powerful magicals and their magic made their flames as pure and potent as that of their parents', they dreaded the coming of 'another selection'. They avoided their children going into the Mafia so Checkerface wouldn't know of their existence.

In the elements, Sky and Cloud are always, the rarest. Hardly showing up at all!

'Let's just see what the future brings, dear.' Feng kissed her before straddling her. 'Round 11?'

'Round 11.' Diantha smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling him down.

Since their daughter Sabrina...no matter how many times they tried...they couldn't have any, anymore that Kyoya may as well be their last son.

xxx

For Hibari Kyoya...

So many.

Herbivores.

Be it his age, older than him, younger than him.

He imposed his will with an iron fist.

Weaklings who prey on the weak just to 'feel strong' disgusted him.

The bullied weak looked up to him as a source of safety.

Little did he know that he'll eventually...be around them one day.


	9. Demon Prefect and his Demon Aunt

Demon Prefect and his Demon Aunt

'Its that time of the year again.' Diantha mused as January 8 was the designated yearly meeting.

Its because despite being a Sky, Aria could not lead them, thus its Reborn who leads the Arcobaleno. An unprecedented situation.

This was because Aria started to see her future upon birth up to her death that just like her mother, she was resigned to her fate. She also has a guilt-complex as her mother knew the bitter truth, yet didn't tell them thus got cursed with her against their wills she felt she had no right to lead them.

She carried these feelings even if she wasn't at fault for her mother actions.

But indeed, they still resented their situation it took hell and back to regain what they lost and she was a living reminder of who kept the truth from them.

And now...

Another meeting will begin.

The only ones allowed absent, was Diantha who's firmly still a civilian and has no idea about the Mafia beyond flames, Arcobaleno and Vindice. Heck, in their missions before they got cursed, all she did was follow orders, fight and not ask anything. She killed and destroyed in her wake and all who got near Feng, died in a way that only a matchbox could fit their remains in for a funeral. Then there's Viper who never showed up, just sending his point of views in printed reports using his abilities. Out of all of them, he hated their situation the most and seeking ways to be cured.

Because Diantha works in a restaurant, something only the Arcobaleno knew, its not like she has anything to say in the meeting anyway...

But ever since her Pharmacy closed down, the number of amputees rose in the Mafia again.

It is said that when she became an Arcobaleno, a lot of agents from many famiglias tried to recruit her whether willing or by force, because she is just a civilian thinking she can be intimidated into coming, they were dead wrong; she killed over 5000 men and taxidermied all of them for display, all butt naked with very crude display of castration before vanishing. Without her specialties for low prices, it was back to normal, going to Mafia Hospital for high fees...or die like a dog in a ditch.

xxx

'OK, papa went out for a yearly meeting...right after New Year's Party.' Kousei stated as they were cleaning and packing up in preparation to go home.

New Year's Party always changes locations.

Be it Japan, Romania, Egypt, Amsterdam or America. This time, its in Romania. Charlie never married thus was content with the fire-breathing critters.

But on the years Kyoya was with them, there's a strict No-Magic Policy because he CAN'T be in the know. The only time he can't come is when its Charlie's turn to host.

Feng always ensures he gets to the Romania Location if ONLY for the dragons and was just as attached as Charlie was.

Any Chinese worth their salt sees dragons as a symbol of power. Feng was no different. And in Charlie's workplace, there's loads of them he was like a kid in Disneyland.

'Yup, that meeting.' said Diantha. 'I'm the only one who gets a free pass as let's face it, I run a restaurant all year, its nothing worldly newsworthy is it?'

xxx

And so...

Its not just that.

Since Kyoya left for home, Diantha would drop by for checkups twice a year. The first one was now.

She always ensures she comes on a weekend.

In Namimori, after school...

"Humm...what a tiny town." she mused as she explored the entire place in high speed that not even cameras can see her.

Namimori is a Juvenile Town.

Population: 10000.

There's nine schools here. Three each for Primary, Junior and Senior High Schools and some Cram Schools. Lots of shops, restaurants and buildings for work, but the salary level sucks. The highest one can go here is 400 grand, reserved for bosses.

Perhaps, to look after Kyouya and so he won't feel too lonely, she should open another branch here?

As much as she wants to, he worked hard to be independent...and as a Cloud, she cannot shackle him down by imposing herself in his territory.

Upon arriving in his school, exactly dismissal time in Namichuu...taking on her adult form using magic, appearing to what she imagined herself to look like if physically 30.

'Hey miss, who are you waiting for?' one of the students asked curiously, marveling at the beautiful foreigner whose looks are too good to be true.

'Oh, my cute nephew.' Diantha smiled. 'I'm also a doctor so I hope he didn't catch anything~'

'What's his name?'

'Hibari Kyoya.'

She suddenly earned fearful, wide-eyed looks from the students going home.

'That Demon Prefect?!'

'How on earth is he related to a nice lady?!'

'The difference is too far! Like Earth and Outer Space!'

Diantha sweatdropped. Apparently he became a feared Prefect!

'Er, where is he?'

'Second Floor, his office is near the library...they say he's the last to go home!'

'Thank you.' and Diantha walked with grace towards school, heading for said office. Upon getting there, she saw five boys in black outfits and pompadours reporting to Kyoya who also wore a black outfit instead of the school uniform.

The subordinates turned to see who came in and Kyoya looked up.

'Ah, oba-sama.' Kyoya greeted politely.

'Conveniently in school with a clinic, Kyoya.' Diantha smiled. 'Time for your bi-annual check-up~! I brought a ton of things today and your school grounds is useful~and don't worry, the damages will be paid for.'

"D-damages?!" the subordinates paled.

This lady seems nice but...

Kyoya stood up and opened the window and Diantha walked towards it before jumping out.

'Hey?!'

And Kyoya followed suit in silence.

'...our boss is scary and his aunt's way off our shit-o-meter...'

'Hush! You wanna die?!'

xxx

School Grounds...

There was an air of extreme bloodlust.

Kyoya against the smiling lady with the wooden suitcase. On a frigging mexican standoff in a fighting stance!

Fighting ensued and it was brutal.

The students and faculty rushed out to see what the chaos was.

Only to see a woman using a freaking TREE as a weapon against a boy yet act as if it weighed nothing.

What. The hell.

Tree aside, said student is fighting the foreign woman intending to kill, but was defeated in fifteen minutes.

That was after several craters on school grounds, holes in walls and even a destroyed baseball cage!

'Hmm! You improved, Kyo-chan~but really, you need more situational awareness and be more creative...you even had a chance to throw me but you didn't do it.' the foreign lady chided. 'In a fight, anything goes! Even playing dirty because in a fight, nothing's fair anymore, anything goes if your life is on the line! And also, this is training you are NOT supposed to hold back. I'm your auntie but I'm also a Grandmaster you know, I can handle your full power.'

'Sorry oba-sama, I'll do better next time.' Kyoya bowed from his waist like a student should.

'Now this time, full-power dear. Don't hold back. Holding back is only if your opponent is not worth the effort.'

By the end of the day, the first floor is a royal mess and Diantha gave the principal a nice check for the repairs. It was the only reason Kyoya wasn't expelled.

But really, a scheduled wrecking...?

The Principal wanted to cry.

What happened earlier was something only possible in movies...yet it happens in reality too!

'By the way kochou-sensei, plant some fruit trees in the grounds. My nephew isn't getting enough Vitamin C so I got rid of the useless trees in the grounds for their replacement.'

'Oba-sama, I get plenty at home already.' Kyoya sighed.

'Not good enough dear, you should be able to snack on healthy fruit on downtime if there's fruit trees in this school...and I know just the thing!' Diantha smiled as she wrote down a list. 'If the school can't get it, Uncle and I would, OK? Give us a call sweetie.'

'Sigh...hai, oba-sama.' Kyoya sighed. Its impossible to say no to two powerful carnivores...they're a _dinosaur_ and he's a mere fire ant compared to them in strength. Lots more to work on.

In school next day, everyone is more terrified of Kyoya because of his Aunt whose monster strength enabled her to use trees as a weapon.

xxx

On the way home after treating Kyoya's injuries...

They had to save a boy from being bullied and Kyoya watched his aunt put the Herbivores in their place.

'Really now! What are their parents doing that their sons have become such hoodlums?!' Diantha fumed as she treated the boy's injuries with flame-laced alcohol and bandages but has yet to activate it as she sadly needs his injuries as proof they happened. He was fluffy and sweet-looking, like a kitten. But his face was wet with his tears and snot from the bullying. 'Really, if they can't discipline their children, they shouldn't have any in the first place! Are you OK dear?'

'T-thank you...' the kitten sniffled. 'B-but this happens every day...'

'Every day?!' Diantha looked appalled as this horrifyingly reminds her of her own childhood.

'Un...because I'm Dame-Tsuna...I don't do well in school and clumsy...so everyone thinks they can bully me. The teachers don't like me much and don't do anything.' the boy called Tsuna sniffled.

'Is that right?' Kyoya gulped at his aunt's dark voice. She's pissed. 'Take me to your school dear. I will have words with the faculty and perhaps, your parents too. A change of school is in order for your safety.'

(later that day, because the adults pissed her off, she sent a recording to the Department of Education)

xxx

Sawada Residence...

Diantha had a talk with the boy's mother, Sawada Nana about her son's situation after having Kyoya take the boy upstairs to his room so they can have an adult talk downstairs and not to come out until they're done.

'O-Oh dear...I always thought he was clumsy...I lost count on how many times he trips and falls downstairs at home...and now this?' Nana croaked out.

'Afraid so. Perhaps after a year of Online Correspondence at home plus tutoring to get his confidence back, transfer him to a new school.' said Diantha. 'His current school when I talked to them...who the hell gave them the job as educators? Teachers not just teach, but protect and discipline in school too and should be adults children can come to in times of need but they're apathetic and heartless!' she snarled as she banged her fist on the table making Nana wince. 'Your son is clearly a sweet, kind child but if too many bad things happen, that sweetness will disappear, becoming bitter and angry at the world eventually...I hope at least he has support at home from the nasty environment outside...'

'I'll talk with my husband when he gets home.' Nana gulped.

'I hope after a year of recovery he won't get bullied again...I'm checking on my nephew as his martial arts instructor but I can only do so twice a year as I run a restaurant...'

"Not to mention," she thought, "That boy...I can't get rid of it without being too obvious...so I put a timer on my magic in there. It'll be gone when conditions are met. The most I can do is help him in the learning department."

xxx

Hours later...

'Honey I'm home!' Sawada Iemitsu who was gone for a week called out but froze when he sensed it.

Very powerful traces of Cloud Flames in his home!

And his wife looked troubled. 'Nana, what's wrong?'

'Iemitsu...a kind lady with her nephew came by after helping our son out...he's being bullied horribly in the streets and in school...' Nana stammered out. 'She suggested an Online Correspondence, Home Tutoring and a stable support at home to recover from bullying...how soon can we do it?'

'Eh?! Bullying?!'

'Yes...how soon can we do it? Its not easy arranging all that...she was really angry because she saw those nasty boys bully our son, calling them a product of poor parenting and discipline while praising me for raising a sweet kind boy...but at the way things are going, Tsu-kun might hate the world and hate people because he always gets hurt, that's what she said.' Nana sniffled. 'Tsu-kun is upstairs, sleeping since she gave him medicine and tired from crying.'

'I-I see...did she give you a name?'

'No...but she's very beautiful and a foreign lady but a Japanese nephew...probably through marriage or something.' said Nana. 'But she's a little unusual.'

'Unusual?'

'Yes...in accessories any girl would wear cute things or fancy things...but she has a purple glass pacifier for a pendant.' said Nana. 'Its a little childish...'

'That's weird alright...' Iemitsu forced a smile while twitching.

Cloud Arcobaleno, She Mei, the lone civilian in the group but an Underworld Field Doctor for physical injuries and poisoning as well as being a pharmacist, currently married to the Storm Arcobaleno. But after gaining infamy from taking down those trying to recruit her, she vanished to parts unknown, her shop closed down much to dismay of many. The strongest Arcobaleno in terms of physical prowess.

And she stumbled on his son with her nephew?

Said nephew lives in this town?

Later that night...

'Tuna-fish? You awake? Time for dinner...' Iemitsu peered into his son's room to find the nine year old remove his bandages and unmarred skin.

'Uwah! Its all gone!' Tsuna gasped in marvel. 'That lady must have had super-medicine!' he exclaimed in amazement.

"Ehehehe super-medicine..." Iemitsu sweatdropped but was relieved a good person found his son, not some bastard...

But still, changes will have to be made or she might pay a visit again...

(Tsuna got smarter all of a sudden, doing well in lessons when before, he couldn't even get past 5% in his scores making Iemitsu wonder what else was done...and his wife decided school scared him so badly he performed badly when he's actually capable)

xxx

'What did you do to that kid, oba-sama?' Kyoya wondered as he was testing out his new weights. Before he had 70 kg full-body weights and now it upgraded to 100 kg.

'Well, I healed him from bad things he didn't know he had...he's cursed like me but his curse is different.' said Diantha in dismay. 'Its easy to get rid of so he'll be alright in a couple years.'

'That long?'

'Yes. Recovery will be slow though I got rid of it.' she lied to reassure her nephew. 'Do look after him when you have time, OK? Those boys are an example of poor parenting.'

'Hai, oba-sama.'

Kyoya was loved and doted on, but disciplined and learned right from wrong, and consequences of actions and decisions from his aunt and uncle so he would grow up a good, morally-upright, righteous man like his male cousins who he looked up to.

But since leaving 'home', a home of powerful carnivores, he didn't like being around herbivores.

But he can discipline just fine! Why, in a few months, he took over his school and nobody broke rules since!


	10. The Home Tutor

The Home Tutor

Feng came home one day with a child, from his cousin this time.

Because of her bloodline that enabled them to become LIVING BOMBS without dying, her parents who hid her existence for years because the Triads forcibly recruited them...little I-Pin is in danger of becoming a human weapon quite literally.

They want her existence a secret for her sake, her mother going as far as getting Hysterectomy done on herself as she was the one with the bloodline to prevent her from being used as a broodmare to make living bomb children.

Thus, two years old I-Pin is now a permanent fixture in their home and Feng had pictures of the parents in an album for I-Pin to look at someday, and voice records for her when she grows up.

Since Diantha missed having babies around now that all her children are grown up, she gladly took in I-Pin.

Not long after, Viper somehow found where they live, visiting when Feng wasn't around.

'Quite a big place you got, Diantha.' he said as Diantha gave him Strawberry Milk instead of tea.

'Well, we've got quite a big nest, a big house and backyard had to be done.' Diantha chuckled as she bottlefed I-Pin with her own concoction instead of milk. 'I hear from Feng you're a no-show for years...'

'Yes...I hate this situation of ours the most that if possible I'd rather not be reminded of it by meeting other chibis.' Viper grunted. 'You and Feng are at least, tolerable to look at. Your bloodline made it possible.'

'Yes...our strong bond and love as husband and wife enabled me to use the same power mother used on me at the cost of her own life. Sacrificial Power.'

'Sacrificial Power?'

'Yes...if you truly unconditionally love the target you'd gladly die for to protect with strong resolve and no hesitation...you will be able to cast the power and protect the target from who and what you want the target safe from.' said Diantha. 'But the difference was I wasn't murdered like mother was. On that day we were cursed...I prayed hard that Feng will be safe from whatever that light was as its a terrible power I felt smothered in dread as I tried to cover him as had Colonello done for Lal.' she said softly. 'And my husband is of like-mind yet doesn't have the power I do...but our strong bonds and will, combined with this power protected us both by diluting most of it off. Hence why we're teenagers and can still have the family we wanted. And the two of us can never be harmed by Checkerface or anything deadly to Arcobaleno ever again.'

Viper's mouth fell.

'We tried poison, stabbing, burning, acid...nothing worked. We even had Verde do things after I gave birth to Li Jun...nothing worked. Only our pacifiers can kill us now...our Arcobaleno Status are an evil necessity yet a vicious cycle. Nobody's willing to be babyfied so the one in the know...will lead everyone else into it as Luce had.'

'...don't mention her to me again.'

'I had to just this once.'

'Mm. Sacrifice just so new flames can be born...while it feeds off us and traps us in this miserable state...what happens when we're drained dry?'

'...die like a withered husk, I guess.' said Diantha somberly. 'My treatments don't work anymore...the curse rejects it.'

'Tch.'

'I guess let's enjoy life while we can...no idea when we'll die someday, Viper.' said Diantha. 'Feng and I decided to do everything we can so we can accept death with no regrets. Don't leave anything behind undone as one day, we'll probably just drop dead. Die a dog's death somewhere.'

'...'

'So why have you come to see me? I doubt its to say hello.'

'I'm here to hire you for a job. My boss is paying though.'

'Eh?'

xxx

Years later...

Reborn came to Namimori to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi, the last heir of Vongola.

Apparently school traumatized him that he became a home-tutored Hikikomori in his younger years...but was able to graduate Elementary in no time flat by age 12 when kids are in Grade 5 at that age and spent what should be his Grade 6 year learning things boys should know and can do so he can be in Junior High at a proper age.

Thing was, due to his clumsiness he can learn, but not put it to practice he can't even be allowed anything sharp and pointy that was not a pen.

And now in Junior High, the only subject he flunks in, is P.E. High scores everywhere else and has the luck of meeting Diantha who fumed about his bullying and fixed his injuries. Well, she has a big family now but what are the odds of a relative living in this town...?

Well, at least he's academically good, P.E needs working on...with his Dying Will of course...and managed to get him out of his Hikikomori shell by having him meet people who can be his new Guardians.

Just that...

There's this.

After school around September...

Reborn's pacifier glowed.

"Someone's here." he thought as he was in his hiding place in Tsuna's classroom with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

The bell rang, signalling end of classes and time for club.

But...

Cue loud crashing and booming sounds.

'Oh no, not again...' the last teacher who was the Social Studies teacher moaned.

'Again?' a student asked.

'Look out the window and you'll know.' said the teacher tiredly. 'This happens every six months.'

So the students scrambled for the windows.

'Ow!'

'Hey don't push!'

'Who grabbed my butt?! I'll kill you!'

'I can't breathe!'

'...let's go downstairs instead, we won't see anything here.' Yamamoto pointed out. 'Lets take a long cut!' he said to Tsuna and Gokudera who ran out with him.

Reborn just used the students as a footstool and still not be noticed.

Down below, a Cloud Guardian candidate is...going all out with Diantha, the woman he got over of as he really can't have her. She and Feng have a very healthy relationship and a stay-home wife with six kids.

Then again...Hibari may as well be a bloodthirsty version of Feng. They look damn alike, only, the boy has gray eyes and a violent nature.

xxx

'Ho-ly crap...'

The three boys sweatdropped at the intense environmental damages doing on and brutal beatdowns of the body, only, the woman is unscathed, Hibari was being under the meat grinder.

'This happens every six months?' Tsuna squeaked. 'Just how much money does this school have?'

'No idea but this is crazy!' Gokudera exclaimed. 'The school's wrecked so easily its like the woman's using Hibari as a wrecking ball...'

By the time its over, the grounds are utterly wrecked. Again.

'Mm! You mastered the 300kg body weights!' the lady squealed. 'I have the 600kg with me so you can throw that old one away now!'

"What?!" everyone else paled.

'...and I just mastered these...' Hibari grumbled.

'Good good! Wear the new ones now in the changing room and I'll give your new menu set, OK?'

'Hibari-san also has a scary tutor.' Tsuna sweatdropped as Hibari removed his upper uniform to reveal a muscular, ripped body restrained by tension coils and weights that got the girls squealing and drooling. He also pulled up his pant legs to reveal strapped weights, also labelled 300kg.

'...oba-sama, how much do you have on you?'

'Me? Humm, I got seven tons on me, why?' Diantha asked him brightly as Hibari looked taken-aback before he took off his weights and dropped them and Diantha gave him his new ones.

'Ahh! The pretty lady with super-medicine from before!' Tsuna recognized the lady who treated him kindly.

'Ara~its fluffy-kun from before.' Diantha smiled, patting his head. 'Hello there~you seem to be doing well. Your head is as fluffy as ever~' she giggled, having fun with his hair and Tsuna _actually purred_ from the patting.

'W-well yeah, I got back to school now.' said Tsuna shyly. 'I'm all OK now.'

'That's good to hear. I thought you'll have kids from bad upbringing bully you again.' said Diantha, playfully flicking his forehead. 'Learn from example, OK?'

'Hai!'

'Well, I have to go give the Principal a check for damages again~' and she walked away.

'...damages.' Gokudera deadpanned, seeing the Cloud Arcobaleno go into school. And to think she's Hibari's aunt!

xxx

'So, you have the luck to meet She Mei. The Cloud Arcobaleno.' Reborn spoke to the boys after school.

'She Mei?' Tsuna blinked.

'Chinese for 'snake beauty'.' said Gokudera. 'She's not Chinese but took the alias when she worked in the Underworld as a Pharmacist and Field Doctor for physical injuries and the only person in the world who can reattach amputated limbs and make it work again.' he explained. 'She was never affiliated to any organization, preferring to be neutral. Its also public knowledge she's married to the Storm Arcobaleno, her actually-chinese husband Feng.'

'She is the kindest and gentlest of us all. But also can be the most cruel. Only we Arcobaleno know her real name.' said Reborn. 'But to anyone who dared threaten her husband and children, she kills them in the most brutal manner possible and taxidermies their corpses and puts them on display. The bodies are said to be in a permanent expression of a horrified scream. Well, Feng taught her TOO well.' the boys choked.

'Her old shop still terrifies mafioso to this day even though she abandoned that place in Italy long ago. She became an urban legend as nobody's seen her again in the Underworld after she killed thousands in a bid to forcibly recruit her or use her against Feng as everyone knows she's a civilian. She's primarily a civilian thus doesn't know much about the Mafia herself. She avoids it as much as possible.'

'Well, she does feel nice...how did Tsuna meet her?' Yamamoto asked curiously.

'Well, it was yet another vicious bullying that day.' said Tsuna glumly. 'I met her and Hibari-san for the first time. She cleaned and dressed my injuries too while loudly saying the boys who become bullies are a product of bad and irresponsible parenting.'

'Its like she's saying bad parents produce bad kids.' Yamamoto commented.

'Yeah.' said Reborn. 'She has ideal beliefs and her children are a result of those ideals. They are all as kind and gentle as her, but hardworking, responsible, family-oriented and just as violent on each other's behalf if offended. Her eldest son is about six years older than your parents.'

'EHHHH?!'

xxx

Hibari Mansion...

Diantha took the form of an elderly woman just to match her age. Something Kyoya did NOT like, preferring her younger forms more.

'Obasama, why this form?' he frowned as Diantha cooked dinner.

'Well, your servants know I'm 68...'

'I don't like it.' came the petulant grumble.

'Maa maa, everyone grows old and goes away one day.' said Diantha, putting dinner on the table. 'That's why enjoy your life and make sure you have no regrets when its your turn to die someday. Despite how we look, we're old, Kyo-chan.' she told him with a somber smile. 'Its a truth nobody can deny. Your uncle and I made sure that if the worst happens, you and your cousins will be alright. They will all take care of you. You're their youngest brother in their hearts, not their cousin.'

'...'

'Oh yes, Li Jun finally decided to quit work just to find a girlfriend and get married before working in the restaurant again. I will be manning the restaurant full time soon.'

'Huh, that's a bit late in life.'

'Well, your uncle and I are just as late in marriage.' said Diantha. 'Love is never rushed. Remember what uncle taught you about that. Never rush love otherwise you would lose the right person just for you whom you have yet to meet and that, is bad. Don't be like most idiots who marry young out of passion.'

'How come you married late?'

'Well...I came from a bad childhood.' said Diantha softly. 'I was orphaned as a baby thus went to my maternal relatives who are cruel to me.' Kyoya was stunned to learn that just now. 'As a result, I've never known many things denied to me as I grew up, making me a failure as a human and as a person while I grew up like like an abused domestic worker in their house.' Kyoya gave her an incredulous look.

'How can you want what you've never known indeed.' Diantha shook her head. 'I never understood my school friends who are attracted to boys, become lovers and then marry. It was hard for me, someone who grew up without love and unloved to understand. Then at 24, I met your uncle. He originally came to me to learn my Medicinal Cooking Techniques. We lived together for many years as teacher-student but I never knew or noticed that he loved me for years. I only learned the truth months before we were cursed and that's because the others helped me realize it.'

'Feng saw what a mess I was that he was eager to adopt you so you won't end up like I did. Its horrible growing up never knowing love and being loved.'

'...'

'One day you will meet the person just for you.' Diantha told him. 'Boy or girl, older or younger it doesn't matter as long as they love you as much as you love them. Oh, and don't worry about your parents' opinion. They don't know you so they don't have a say in the matter or any right to protest alright?'

xxx

Later that night...she had a visitor since her pacifier glowed.

Come to think of it, it also did back at school. Who's this?

'Ciaossu.' came the lispy words of a little toddler boy in a black suit and fedora.

'Oh, business in town, Renato?' Diantha greeted as Reborn jumped to her bedroom perch.

'Its Reborn now.' said Reborn. 'I'd like to ask you a favor.'

'Hm? What about?'

'Its Kyoya.' said Reborn. 'Will you and Feng be alright if he becomes Tsuna's Cloud Guardian?'

'We~ll that's up to the boys.' said Diantha. 'Tsunayoshi-kun must make one hell of an impression on him. Because of living in a house of martial artists, Kyoya will only go for one he 'respects'. Make Tsunayoshi-kun a very respectable person and you have your man. You're also on borrowed time too since Kyoya might meet one who fits the bill first.'

'I see...looks like it'll be a tough journey. Then again, Clouds are earned last in a famiglia of elements.' Reborn sighed. 'Well, its our battle now that I got your permission as his legal guardian. I came here for that.'

'Alright. Ask Feng too OK?' she said as Reborn left the residence.

Poor Tsuna found himself grilled hard to earn Hibari's respect thus. Reborn also took to grilling hard Gokudera and Yamamoto.


End file.
